Don't Just Assume
by icywarm
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem... Especially if you don't even know that person's past. But once Shizuo knows just what it is that had made Izaya the way he is... And why the raven always came after him, things change. Rp with Seliphra.
1. Chapter 1

Izaya scowled softly as he watched the young teen slip the envelope into Shizuo's locker. He knew what it was and what it meant, she planned to confess... He glanced both ways to ensure the hallway was empty before going up to the blond's locker, his eyes set and a small frown on his lips. Shizuo was his, Izaya thought that much was obvious but apparently not... so he dialed the combination on Shizuo's lock -he had known it for ages- and stole the letter. He closed the locker and turned the dial once to lock it again before heading up to the roof. Hopefully no one was up there, but one never knew either. He could read it in private, mock her and then destroy it this way before starting to make her life hell for liking what was Izaya's.

Shizuo let out a sigh. It was lunch break now. Or it had been for a bit, and he wanted to be a bit alone. The roof would be the perfect place. It was 'his' spot. However, when he got up there, he noticed someone. Someone being Izaya. "The hell are you doing up here flea?"

Izaya jumped and dropped the joint he had decided to enjoy in his solitude, though he crushed it under foot so Shizuo couldn't rat him out for smoking pot on school property. "Shizu-chan~! I didn't know you came up to the roof~" He grinned, hiding the letter behind his back.

Shizuo scowled at the raven. "I almost always come up here. Thought almost everyone knew that." His eyes narrowed as he watched Izaya. Something seemed different. "What are you hiding?"

"Oh this~? Just a young girls heartfelt confession, but I'm afraid I have to tell her no~" He stuffed it in his pocket. What a lie, the letter was for Shizuo, not him, but Izaya was good at that too. He didn't care if she got upset that Shizuo never showed up to meet her, Shizuo was Izaya's, not hers!

"Tch. I doubt that's yours. Everyone hates you 'cept for Shinra, but he's a weirdo." He scowled some more. "Now what the hell were you doing up here?"

"Looking for peace and quiet, but so much for that," Izaya's expression was one of irritation. He was plotting how to make the woman who had tried to confess to Shizuo miserable.

Shizuo scowled some more. "Whatever. This is my spot flea. Move it."

Izaya chuckled at that and moved around now, not daring to get in reach of Shizuo. "Alright Shizu-chan~, I'll leave you alone this time but don't worry, I'll play with you later~" With that he skirted around the blonde and headed into the school.

Shizuo scowled before walking to where Izaya had been standing. Only then did he notice something on the ground. He looked confused for a moment before picking it up and examining it. "The hell is this?" It looked like something you smoked, but it had been stamped out in haste.

It was then that Kadota and Shinra made an appearance, having seen Shizuo heading up to the roof though they were concerned when they saw Izaya heading down from there.

"Hey Shizuo- Shizuo why do you have a joint?" Shinra asked cheerfully, despite the seriousness of the question.

"I found it on the ground." Did that mean Izaya had been smoking it? Why the hell would a teen have a joint? Izaya didn't seem the type to do drugs. Then again, he didn't exactly know Izaya.

"Oh, well, throw it out; you don't want to get in trouble right?" Shinra pointed out as he and Kadota joined Shizuo for lunch.

Izaya wondered what that would be like vaguely, though he thought Shizuo liked him better. After all, if Izaya was there Shizuo only paid attention to him, no one else. It made Izaya feel special somehow.

It wasn't until after school did Shizuo decide to do something about the joint Izaya had. He hadn't followed Shinra's advice about throwing it away and had kept it as evidence. That's why he was at the principal's office, showing him the joint. "I found Orihara Izaya with this, sir."

"Orihara Izaya? Well, I must say I am shocked... he's a model student, his grades are excellent... But Shizuo was not a liar either even if he did get into fights. "I suppose I will have to speak to him then, thank you for bringing this to our attention,"

"It's no problem. Besides, can't just let something like this slide. Thank you for your time." He nodded before leaving. It wasn't much, but he was getting at Izaya, he guessed.

Izaya was called out of class for it though he panicked when his parents were called. He tried lying his way out of it with the 'I'm a straight A student and he's in detention every day for fighting' line but they didn't believe him. Neither did the principle. He was given detention for a week -a light enough punishment- and sent home for the remainder of the day but Izaya was not in school for the next three days.

Frankly, Shizuo didn't really care. If Izaya wasn't there, he got pissed of less. It was good. However, when Izaya finally did show up for school, he was shocked.

Izaya's right arm was in a cast and he was very sullen. He was sporting a limp and he refused to change for gym class where anyone could see him though he sat out anyways. The cast on his arm was not enough. Izaya ignored everyone that day, especially Shizuo.

Shizuo scowled at that, especially since he could hear whispers of other students pinning the blame on him. He hadn't seen the raven, so it was impossible for him to do so. Plus, he didn't go out and pick fights unless he was pissed, which he hadn't been. He was tempted to confront him about it, but decided against it in the end. Maybe if it kept up, but not now.

Izaya didn't correct them when he heard them, but he wasn't exactly aggravating the rumours either. He sulked on the roof the day after his return during lunch and he really didn't care if Shizuo came up. After all, even Shizuo wouldn't beat him up like this.

Finally, Shizuo decided that he had enough of the rumor. When he saw Izaya head up to the roof, he followed. "Oi. Flea. How'd you get so beat up?"

Izaya blinked at him, and then sat down, back against the wall, "So beat up? I have a broken arm and I twisted my ankle. That's not beat up," He lied easily.

Shizuo scowled. "Yeah it is. And if you still don't think so, I'll rephrase it. How'd you get a broken arm and your twisted ankle?"

"Fine, I fell down the stairs," He was lying and he knew Shizuo wouldn't buy it but his parents had said if he told when they did this it would be worse.

Shizuo's scowl only deepened. "You're the farthest thing from clumsy."

"Then what answer would be satisfactory to you and bring this conversation to an end?" He asked, his tone exasperated.

"The truth," Shizuo simply stated. "I want the truth because I'm sick and tired of hearing everyone whisper about how I beat you up." He frowned more now. "Also, what were you doing with the joint a couple of days ago?"

"Smoking it obviously," Izaya grumbled, "but if you don't want to be blamed for beating me up then maybe you should have just minded your own fucking business!" Izaya snapped.

Shizuo growled at that, though he didn't snap and attack him. He wasn't the kind of guy who'd just attack someone while they were hurt. "Alright fine. From now on I will!" It was spouted angrily. "It's not like I care what you do anyway." And with that, he stomped away and off the roof.

No... That wasn't what Izaya wanted at all... Shizuo didn't care? He had to though, since he dropped everything when Izaya was around right? Izaya would taunt him later on... then he would know Shizuo still cared about him. Izaya sighed and pulled out a joint. He really needed to get high now... besides, he usually was, or drunk.

Shizuo let out an angry huff as he joined Shinra for lunch. He also ignored the man's attempt to find out why he was so angry in favor of just eating. He had had enough and was just done with it right now.

Shinra and Kadota at least didn't assume that Shizuo had done it to Izaya though both did speculate as to who did manage it since even Shizuo hadn't managed it before.

It was just after school when Izaya hunted him down next, making sure to talk loudly about how terrible Shizuo was to one of the many girls who was madly in love with Izaya.

Shizuo felt his eye twitch when he heard the raven talking bad about it. He was a nice guy, just easy to piss off. His eye twitched again as he _attempted_ to resist the urge to hurt the already hurt teen. However, that attempt didn't last long, and soon, he was screaming after Izaya, ready to chase the raven.

"Woops, here we go again~!" Izaya grinned from ear to ear and began moving for an exit. The other students were beginning to scatter, getting out of Shizuo's way before he could use them as a weapon.

Not that Shizuo would use another human being as a weapon. Sure, when angered, he'd hurt and destroy, but he still had enough wits about him to know that a human was not a weapon. He roared in rage as he ran after the injured raven. Injuries be damned! The flea was a flea and bugs had to be crushed.

Izaya bolted, but he was slower than usual, his leg slowing him up along with his inability to breathe properly. Among the injuries covered by clothing -mostly large bruises and small cuts- were three broken and taped ribs.

Not that Shizuo knew that. All he knew about was the arm and the foot. "Izaya! Quit running away you flea!" He could tell that Izaya was slower than usual, but he didn't know if he could catch the raven or not.

Probably he could if he ran fast enough. Izaya ran for the streets, hoping to lose Shizuo in an alleyway or get him run over again.

Shizuo growled in annoyance as he kept his eyes on the raven, determined not to lose him. It could be his one and only chance to catch him, and he didn't want to let it go. "IZAYA!"

The teen ran hard, but within minutes he was struggling for air and he knew he had to stop. He ducked down an alley, one hand clutching at the aching, taped ribs and he hoped he could lose the blonde here.

Shizuo growled as he watched Izaya duck into an alley. Damned flea. Of course, Shizuo followed, and sure enough, there was Izaya. The teen hadn't kept running. Shizuo was about ready to slam Izaya's head into the wall when he noticed that something was wrong, so instead, he stopped where he was and watched.

Izaya was gasping for air; his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to get air and a light sweat drenched his forehead. He was obviously in pain, and it was the only reason he had stopped, though his hand remained clenched to his ribs.

Shizuo frowned. Didn't seem like he was faking. "Oi. Izaya... You alright?" Yes, it was a stupid question, but he didn't really know what else to do.

"F-fuck!" Izaya started, realizing Shizuo was there... and seeing this! Izaya couldn't breathe though and his legs gave out now. Stupid... he should have listened to the damn doctor... he'd lied and said he was hit by a car and they drove off before he could get a license plate but they had told him not to run until his ribs were healed... they weren't.

Now Shizuo was actually a bit worried. Sure, he hated the male, but he was obviously hurt and in pain. By the look of things, he couldn't breathe either, which meant Shizuo had pushed him by chasing him. Shit. What to do. What to do. He couldn't just leave the raven here. Okay, what was closer, the school where he could go to the nurse, or the hospital? The school. They hadn't been running for that long. But first, he had to make sure that Izaya didn't attack him. "Izaya, I'm gonna help, alright?"

"J-just-" He couldn't finish and nodded instead. He watched the blonde carefully, despite the fact that he was wheezing so hard.

At the nod, Shizuo leaned down to pick Izaya up. He manoeuvred the raven around so that Izaya was on his back before he headed back in the direction of school. The nurse was sure to be there, and that was closest, so that's where he was heading.

"No, no," Izaya whined, "N-not school please!" He whimpered. He didn't want anyone else to see him like this, Shizuo was bad enough!

"It's closer than the hospital and the nurse can help, or do you want to stay in pain?"

"Hospital, n-nurse c-can't-" Izaya was in too much pain and he couldn't breathe... and he was panicking. The three things combined meant he lost consciousness.

"Shit." Shizuo quickened the pace to the school. Sure, maybe the nurse couldn't help Izaya fully, but she could until an ambulance came or something. Finally, he arrived. Shizuo ignored the stares as he made his way towards the nurse. "Izaya. He needs help."

"Oh dear... put him here," She said, her voice concerned and she unbuttoned his uniform to get a look but when the red sort came up the extent of his injuries became apparent to both her and Shizuo who was the only other one in there. The bruises had all merged together so that his entire chest cavity and abdomen seemed to be one giant bruise that had multiple darker spots, the only thing that showed it was more than one. The tape on his broken ribs stood out, shocking white against the purpled and black skin and it was obvious that something had happened.

Shizuo's face showed surprise. Obviously he hadn't known the extent of how hurt Izaya had been. "That... How could he get hurt that much?"

She looked carefully, clearly worried, "Well, I'm not sure what he told the hospital but it appears that another person did this, probably two and he was not fighting back," She pulled Izaya's shirt back down, "He likely over did himself, he should be alright now that he's breathing properly, and I expect he will wake up in ten minutes, probably sooner," She left the area to do other things now.

Shizuo frowned. Two people had beaten Izaya and he hadn't fought back? Izaya always fights back though! This puzzled him. Now, he had two options. He could leave and ignore the flea, or he could stay and try to get some answers. Shizuo chose the second.

Izaya was awake in eight minutes with a low groan. He didn't want to move and he knew the nurse wouldn't make him either... she had left the room anyways trusting that Shizuo would not kill Izaya.

Shizuo wouldn't, not with him this injured. Shizuo scowled when he found Izaya awake. "Oi. Izaya. I want you to cut the crap. How exactly did you get so hurt? And I know it isn't just your arm and foot. The nurse checked up on you and I saw that giant bruise on your chest."

Izaya scowled; at least Shizuo didn't know that it extended across his back and right down his legs too...

"I got hit by a car," He lied.

"No you didn't. Nurse also said that it looks like two people beat you."

"Why do you care how I got hurt?" Izaya knew other kids didn't get punished as badly as he did, but he figured all parents hit their children when they did something wrong.

"Cause I don't know anyone who gets beat up unless it's a gang member or a bully harassing them." Shizuo scowled. He was about ready to leave.

Izaya blinked at that and before he could stop the words they came out, "You mean your parents don't hit you?" He thought everyone had been beat up like this at least once... Except Mairu and Kururi, he wouldn't let his parents do it to them...

Shizuo's scowl only deepened. "The hell kind of question is that? No one's parents beat on their kid!"

Izaya frowned at the blonde, clearly confused now and he sat up, "No one's? I thought..." So his were his different then? Was he abnormal somehow? Why was his family so different then if that was the case?

Shizuo shook his head. "Its abuse if they do. And you can call the cops to have them arrested." He frowned now. "That mean that your injuries were caused by your parents?"

"Well yes but I thought everyone had that..." Izaya's expression was one of almost innocent naiveté; it was obvious he was confused.

Shizuo frowned some more. "They don't. As I said before, it's abuse. You shouldn't be living with your parents with them doing that." After a moment's thought, he added. "Do your parents do anything else?"

Izaya frowned a little, "They do all kinds of things, I'm just going to assume now though that my entire life has been abnormal," Izaya's scowl was nearly murderous but he couldn't fight back... he didn't know how to against them... if he tried they would hurt his sisters though he had never told anyone he actually had siblings.

"Alright. Well, why don't you just leave? I'm sure no would blame you for not staying with them."

"Where would I go?" Izaya grumbled, and he had a point. No one could stand him.

Shizuo scowled. "I don't know. You could call child services or something and they'd take you in."

"Yeah, and have my sisters put in foster homes so I never see them again while I get shunted from home to home?" Not happening.

Shizuo blinked a few times. "You have sisters?"

"Yes, Mairu and Kururi, they're six," He mumbled, looking almost sheepish now. No... He couldn't leave until he could afford to take them with him and run for it.

Shizuo scowled. Well that didn't work. "Don't you have any other family?"

"My parents are both only children of only children, the only place I could go is the street if I left and I'm not leaving my sisters behind!" He was adamant about that. Most people said Izaya couldn't love... it was becoming obvious that he just chose not to in most cases.

Shizuo scowled. Then there really wasn't anything there. "Fine." He stood, ready to leave. "Good luck figuring something out then."

"Shizu-chan wait!" Izaya grabbed him, suddenly terrified. If what was happening was wrong then he didn't want it, he wanted to know what normal looked like. If what he had was wrong then he was allowed to hate it as much as he did, "I don't want to be there, I don't... I can't leave my sisters; the same thing will happen to them and they... they wouldn't understand the first time..."

Shizuo scowled. Damn it. Izaya seemed kind of scared now, and if he really did have six year old sisters, then they couldn't just stay there. "Well I don't exactly know how to help. You don't want to leave your sisters there and you don't want to call someone cause then you won't see them."

"I can't help that, I... They need me, they don't know anyone they've never even been out of the house!" And Shizuo was the only one who knew all of this... and he didn't even know everything.

"What do you mean that they're six and haven't been out of the house?"

"They aren't allowed out, because I wouldn't let Mom and Dad..." He froze, not sure he wanted Shizuo to know he had been sold to random strangers for years.

Shizuo frowned. "You wouldn't let your parents what?" He had gathered that his sisters hadn't yet been abused, but what else was there?

Izaya couldn't make eye contact in how ashamed he was now, "Sell them... I wouldn't let them sell them... kids their age get higher prices, especially for the first time..."

Shizuo's face went dark. Sell them... He asked this next question quietly. "Were you sold?"

"I stopped my parents doing it to them, there wasn't anyone there to stop it happening to me..." He mumbled.

Shizuo scowled deeply now. Alright. This was a problem. If they couldn't think of something, he'd call child services. There was no way he was just going to let this happen.

"I'll figure something out... I guess... " Izaya couldn't ask for help, not from Shizuo... not unless something bad were to happen.

"Fine. Can I go now? School's over and I'd like to have time to do my homework." If it got worse he would. Couldn't just set things on the flea. In fact, he didn't even know where the raven lived.

"Yeah..." Izaya had to be home soon anyways... He sighed softly and headed for home now, hoping that nothing happened tonight.

Shizuo sighed as he himself headed home. That was enough of that for now. He'd get his homework done then possibly think of how to get the Orihara kids out while keeping them together. Or maybe he would just call child services. He didn't know.

There wouldn't be time for Shizuo to think much though because three hours later he would have a frantic knock on his door.

Shizuo let out an irritated sigh. If that was Shinra, he'd get a great big beating. Well, maybe not that, but he'd still be irritated. However, when he opened the door, he was surprised to see Izaya and two girls who he assumed were his sisters. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't an angry question, just surprised.

"Please help... please," Izaya was desperate enough to skip right to begging, "Shizu-chan, you have to keep them here, please, please let them stay here," He wouldn't ask for himself, he didn't know what Shizuo would say to that but he was likely to say yes to the twins.

Shizuo blinked, confused. However, it had to be something huge for Izaya to beg him right off the bat. "Why?"

"They found a buyer for them, I won't... I will live with them under a bridge before I let it happen to them but... but please... please let them stay here," If he didn't then Shizuo really was a monster.

Shizuo frowned but nodded. "Alright. They can stay. But what about you? You aren't going back, are you?"

"If I can stay too..." Izaya's eyes drifted down, knowing that was unlikely.

Shizuo frowned, thinking. He really did hate the flea. He got on his nerves and pissed him off. He'd also probably have to ask his parents for more money a month to get enough food for all four of them, three without Izaya. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. You can stay too. But only until you can get your own place."

Izaya nodded, though he wanted to hug Shizuo.

"Mairu... Kururi..." Izaya kneeled down to speak to the twins who held hands and looked remarkably nervous and afraid, "This is Shizuo-san, okay? We're going to live with him for a little while okay?" The two nodded quietly and peered up at Shizuo nervously.

Shizuo just smiled at the two before moving aside to let all three of them in. It was certainly going to get awkward now. He just hoped that Izaya didn't try to piss him off.

The twins clung to Izaya's leg when he went inside though even he was a bit meek now.

Shizuo frowned. He didn't like this. It wasn't what he was used to at all. It was, well, it was disturbing. He closed the door after the three of them came in before walking to the kitchen. "Uh, do you guys want something to eat or drink?"

"Iza-nii..." One mumbled so quietly she was barely audible and the other nodded, "Yeah, only Iza-nii gets us food..."

Shizuo let out an irritated sigh before turning to Izaya. "Alright. You wanna get your sisters something to eat or drink then? And if you want, you can have something too." He actually still had some homework left to do. Not much, just a problem or two.

"You two can eat it if Shizuo-san brings it okay?" He told the two getting them seated on the couch before moving into the kitchen to make them each a sandwich.

Shizuo sighed, debating whether or not to go into the kitchen to help Izaya or to go finish the final few homework problems. After thinking for a moment, he decided on homework and headed to the table to work on it.

Izaya made them peanut butter and jam with mil, crusts cut so the bread was a perfect square and then cut diagonally the way they liked it. They had no school things though, they had never been to school and Izaya had put their clothing into his backpack along with his school things, no clothing of his own.

Shizuo finished with the problems pretty quickly before getting up and looking at the three Orihara's. "Alright. How much of your stuff were you able to bring?" He spotted the flea's backpack, but that was it.

"Some of their clothing and my school stuff..." He frowned a little. He'd had to run in the window he'd had where his parents went to pick up the client... or rather the sick freak who wanted to hurt his sisters.

Shizuo frowned. Great. Now he sighed. "Well you can't just have that. And I doubt my clothes will fit you." He let out another irritated sigh. Did he have extra money? If he did then maybe he could go out and buy Izaya a few pairs of clothes. He sighed again. "Wait a moment." He'd go and check. If he didn't have enough, he'd call his parents to explain the situation, which he'd have to do anyway, and ask for more money.

Izaya was already working on gaining an income though the options available were unpleasant. He could deal information, he had always been intelligent and he could find things others had trouble with and had a knack for knowing when others were lying... the other thing he could sell was himself but he didn't like that any better since being here meant he never had to have sex again if he didn't want to.

In his room, Shizuo let out an irritated sigh. Nope. Not enough extra money at the moment to get Izaya more clothes. Frowning, he dialed up his parent's number before putting the phone to his ear. After explaining the situation, they agreed to start sending him more money as well as extra for the Orihara's clothes. Seemed his parents decided that it'd be alright to buy all three of them more clothes.

The raven teen explored while the twins ate, though he wasn't sure if they were allowed to use the spare room. Izaya slept with the twins in his bed anyways to keep them safe if he could and usually he blocked the door.

Shizuo sighed as he walked back into the main room. "Alright. My parents are going to be sending me more money a month so that I have enough to get enough food for us all. Tomorrow or the day after, I should be getting a bit extra to get you three some more clothes, seeing as Izaya only has the ones he's wearing and you two probably don't have much with you."

"We don't have much anyways..." Mairu said, shrugging. Izaya usually did laundry enough to keep them in clean clothing. "So... do we take your spare room then?" He asked.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. I mean, that's why there's a spare room. For when guests stay over. You three can have it till you get your own place."

Izaya nodded, glancing at the clock. It was nine and so he had to get the twins into bed now. They were both tired, and neither had any idea what was happening or what had nearly happened.

Shizuo sighed as he packed away his school things for tomorrow. "If you're going to bed, night. Ask if you need something. Just don't wake me up if I'm asleep when you do or I can almost guarantee that I'll be irritable."

"Just putting them to bed," Izaya muttered, getting them into the room and settled. He had to make up a story but he seemed to be a natural with them too as he had them giggling like mad and yet somehow they were asleep by the end of it. He came back out then and got to work on his own homework though he seemed to be doing it at lightning speed.

Shizuo defiantly thought it was impressive, but he just shook it off. Realizing that he hadn't actually eaten since lunch, he made his way towards the kitchen to make himself some ramen. Since Izaya was up... Shizuo let out an irritated sigh before calling from the kitchen to Izaya. "Oi. I'm making myself some ramen. You want some?"

Izaya seemed startled that he was offering, "If you want I can cook..." He said then, "I can make a lot of things so if... if the ingredients are there I can cook anything you want me too..."

"You're doing your homework right now and I don't have much more than cereal, eggs and ramen. Sandwich stuff too, but nothing much else."

"O-oh... then yes... um... please..." Izaya was going to be polite; Shizuo didn't have to help them after all.

Shizuo just nodded before getting out two bowls and the ramen. It'd take a bit to get the water boiling, but then it'd only take three minutes to cook. He'd make Izaya's first, then his own.

When Izaya did get his he was reluctant to eat but when he did the food was gone in seconds. Then it was back to homework and he finished that in minutes.

"You work fast." Was the only thing Shizuo noted as he ate his ramen.

Izaya shrugged, "I've never had a choice... I only have half an hour to do my homework for the day and if I don't get an A then..." He frowned a little, no... that wasn't right... was it?

Shizuo sighed. No, it wasn't right. "You don't have to work that fast. I'm not gonna do anything if it takes you more than a half hour to finish. It took me a couple hours myself to finish my homework. You also don't have to strive to be perfect. Doesn't matter if you get an A or a F."

"Yes it does, it has to be an A anything less is unacceptable, I have to have an A" He frowned a little... that was what his mother had told him when he had brought home his first B+.

Shizuo just scowled. "Forcing you to get an A every time is just stupid. But if you really want to, fine. I'm not gonna argue." He went back to eating his ramen, almost done with it.

Maybe it was stupid... Izaya would still get it done as fast as he could... he needed to get Mairu and Kururi enrolled in school though soon. They had never been... this was going to be hard on them at first.

Shizuo sighed as he finished before bringing both bowls to the kitchen and washing them. "Alright. I'm going to bed now. You can go to sleep whenever. I don't care. Just don't mess anything up." And with that, Shizuo headed to his room for bed.

Izaya put his school bags away though he wasn't sure what to do with himself. He went to bed ten minutes after Shizuo, his arms around Kururi and Mairu protectively after blocking the door with the dresser out of habit.


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came Shizuo yawned and stretched. He supposed that he should go get the three of them up, but when he tried to open the door, he found that it was blocked. "What the hell?" Using his strength, he merely pushed the door, dresser with it, open. "Oi. Morning. Get up."

Izaya started awake and looked very tense when the block was moved but he relaxed when he remembered where they were.

"A-ah... right we're walking aren't we... no... I have to skip today," Izaya sighed. He hated to do it but he needed to get his sisters enrolled. They couldn't be left on their own.

Shizuo frowned but sighed. "Fine. I'm getting us all cereal and then I'm going to school."

Izaya nodded and got the twins up, though they were frightened by Shizuo's display of strength since their parents had never made it past Izaya's blockade and they had tried several times.

Shizuo made his way to the kitchen before getting four bowls out and pouring the cereal. Then he sat down to eat, waiting for the other three to get there and eat.

Izaya got the twins dressed first though he had worn his clothing to bed with nothing else to wear. He got them both seated at the table though he acted very much like a mother hen too.

Shizuo didn't really care. They were Izaya's sisters, not his. When he finished, he put his bowl in the sink before grabbing his backpack and heading towards the front door. "I'm leaving now. Bye." And with that, he closed the door, on his way to school.

Izaya sighed and got the twins to walk with him to the elementary school. He went to the principle, told him they needed to transfer in from another school; he would forge the documents later.

Izaya was pleased that they started tomorrow and took them home before playing a few simple games like they always played. The twins hid and Izaya hunted them out and pretended to eat their stomachs when he found them -and they always hid together.

Shizuo sighed as he got home. It was kind of a stressful day, with a lot of people whispering about how he had beaten Izaya up again. Damn it! That hadn't been him and he hadn't ever been able to catch the flea fairly. "I'm home." He called it as he opened the door as to not surprise the three.

He was greeted with a break in laughter. Izaya had been blowing on Mairu's stomach when he'd come in and then he grinned widely at Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan~, welcome back~"

Well that was an unexpected way to come back. And the three of them seemed so happy. "Uh Yeah. You guys look like you're having fun." He made his way to the table. Time to do some homework.

Mairu hurried over to Shizuo then and tugged his pant leg, Kururi right behind her.

"Iza-nii says we say thanks to you for letting us stay with you~"

"Thanks... Shizuo-san..." Kururi said right after Mairu was done.

Shizuo smiled and ruffled both twins' hair. "You're welcome you two." He glanced up towards Izaya. "And you're welcome too."

Izaya nodded to Shizuo before playing more games with the twins, two easily entertained though it was obvious that Izaya was very good with young children.

Shizuo smiled softly before sitting down at the table and getting his homework out. Time to work on it. Then either a snack or maybe read a book till dinner. There hadn't been anything in the mail, so he knew the money would be there the next day.

Izaya was able to keep them going until he made dinner, though it was just eggs as Shizuo didn't have much. He made plenty for Shizuo to eat too.

Shizuo smiled and thanked Izaya. It meant that he hadn't had to cook. The eggs were good too, and he enjoyed them. After everyone finished eating, he stretched before washing the dishes and then heading to his room. Sure, it was early, but he was tired.

Izaya went to bed too though again he blocked the door. This time though he made sure to be up before Shizuo and have breakfast ready.

When Shizuo woke up, he was surprised to see Izaya already up and breakfast done. "Why'd you get up so early flea? And you don't have to cook."

"I don't have to... think of it as payment then..." Izaya offered, "And I'm up early because I hate waking up to... never mind..." Izaya divided the eggs up and then got his sisters up for their first day of school.

Shizuo sighed but accepted the fact as he sat down to eat the eggs. Fine. Izaya could cook for him if he wanted to.

Besides, once there was more food Izaya could cook much more and much better than he was. The twins were groggy and quiet but they ate and Izaya grabbed his own bag long before Shizuo would be leaving... well, more like twenty minutes.

Then again, Izaya had to bring his sisters to school before heading to school himself, so it wasn't unusual. Shizuo didn't really care. He left for school when he usually did.

Izaya wound up meeting Shizuo at the gate though he merely nodded to the blonde and went into the school This time though he denied that Shizuo had beaten him up and told them he was hit by a car.

Shizuo frowned, knowing that that wasn't the reason, but said nothing. He merely ignored Izaya for the duration of the school day.

At least Izaya was clearing Shizuo's name... something he had never done before. Another act out of gratitude but things were no different in his personality. At home with the twins the teen was energetic and happy but at school or after they went to bed he was somber and quiet and very withdrawn. He was also starting to smoke more and to support that he was starting to work... not that the school knew. It wasn't exactly legal but Izaya was able to at least pay his and the twins share of the room freeing up money for Shizuo.

Soon, Shizuo knew something wasn't right. If Izaya really was happy, he wouldn't be so sullen at school. So one day, when Izaya was on the roof, before he started to smoke, Shizuo approached. "Will you quit being so sullen and depressed already?" Probably wasn't the best thing to ask, but it was all he had.

Izaya blinked at him and laughed though it was a very different one from what he did near the twins. "Quit being depressed? Do you hear yourself?" He asked, lighting up anyways to inhale.

Shizuo scowled and knocked it away from Izaya. "I don't see why you're depressed, is all. You aren't with your parents and no one is pressuring you anymore."

"Oh you think it's that easy to fix do you? So tell me then Shizuo, what makes you the god damn expert huh? How many times have you been beaten and raped?" Izaya snapped now. He was sick of this; he hated people thinking that he could just 'get over' whatever was bothering him.

Shizuo's scowl only deepened. "I never said I was an expert. And why haven't you asked for help? It's not like no one would. But maybe I shouldn't care at all if that's how you want to act." Shizuo huffed, angry and not thinking about what he was saying before turning to leave. The flea was the flea. Didn't matter about that. At least it didn't while he was angry.

"Do you... do even have any idea of what it's like?" Izaya asked, his voice shaking now, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to even admit that it happened to myself? And you expect me to just go in and tell some stranger that I lost my virginity when I was five years old to a guy who was fifty six and paid my parents a million yen to fuck me?! That I then had to see two men a fucking until I was twelve? No, because when I was twelve I should be able to take more, should I?! I should be able to handle four a night! And to top it off if my grades aren't perfect I get the shit beat out of me, I talk back? Same fucking thing! Not to mention if Mairu or Kururi did something wrong I had to keep them from hitting them! They wouldn't understand because I sure as hell didn't when I was their age! You try doing that for a while and see if you can just tell any fucking person on the street! See if you can deal with everything day to day without some form of escapism!"

Shizuo's scowl only deepened. "No wonder you're so fucked up, if that's what you had to deal with." Well, if he didn't want to tell a stranger, then he had to help. But he didn't know how.

Izaya's expression changed, but only slightly. Sadder somehow. "Ne... Shizu-chan really hates me doesn't he..." He mumbled to himself, walking back to the edge of the building now to look down. It wouldn't be too hard... to just jump...

Shizuo frowned. "Oi. Izaya. What are you doing?" If it was something stupid... Shizuo frowned more as he walked closer, ready to spring into action if Izaya did do something stupid.

"Do you hate me? It's a simple question you know..." Izaya replied, sitting down near the edge rather than looking right over it now. He wanted to put Shizuo at ease after all.

Shizuo frowned lightly, thinking. Did he hate Izaya? Well, after hearing the full extent of what had happened to Izaya and figuring out why he acted like he did, Shizuo didn't think he did. It'd just be... he couldn't. It wasn't the raven's fault. Shizuo shook his head. "No. After hearing all that, I can't."

Izaya blinked and then smiled, "I don't hate you either Shizu-chan..." Maybe he would stop hiding things though... if Shizuo asked a question he wouldn't not mention it... he would say it outright why he did something one way or another.

"Shizu-chan... I can't... figure anything out anymore... I hated living you know... and with you I think... it could be fun... it should be fun... somehow though it isn't... I don't know what's wrong with me... I don't... I don't want to live..."

"You just need to see what it's supposed to be like first, Izaya." He frowned, thinking. "Izaya, how have you been getting your money? I'm curious."

Izaya laughed at that though again it was missing something. "I did what my parents did... I sold me... though I'm finding many of them prefer information to sex so I'll switch to that... pays better too"

Shizuo scowled, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Don't. Don't do either of those anymore. Selling your body will just make you miserable, and you'd have to leave your sisters or something if you sold information. After all, a lot of yazuka assholes would want info and would use anything against you or something like that."

Izaya scowled at the blonde teen. "And what do I do then? School prevents me from any legal jobs and I can't ask you to pay for everything... you don't even want me there!"

Shizuo scowled. "Why do you care if I do or not? I said I'd let you stay there until you can get your own place, so don't fuck it up!"

Izaya blinked at him and frowned a little, "You... you're really alright paying for my sisters and I to live there?" He asked his voice soft and with a hint of defeat.

Shizuo nodded with a bit of a frown. "Of course I am. Else I wouldn't have offered and I wouldn't have called my parents to ask for more money a month."

"And they're alright...? How much did... you tell them exactly?" Izaya rubbed his own shoulder apprehensively.

"I didn't tell then any amount. All I said is that I have to let three people live with me because of certain circumstances, which I didn't tell them, and they started sending me five hundred and fifty dollars a month. Just to be sure, I guess."

"They pay the rent separately huh?" He muttered.

A mutter Shizuo heard. He nodded. "Yeah. Guess they don't think I can or would rather be safe than sorry."

Izaya stood and then walked over to Shizuo, though he was pouting, "I'm not going to get over it..." he mumbled softly. It wasn't that easily.

Shizuo scowled. "You gonna try?" He'd leave it if Izaya said he would, but if not then, he didn't know.

"I... don't know how... I don't know how to ... I don't know how to do anything anymore... everything..." His voice was getting high as he tried not to cry but tears brimmed anyways.

"Everything I've ever known is a lie..."

Shizuo blinked, seeing the tears beginning to well up in Izaya's eyes. _He's not going to cry... is he? _Though it was apparent that he was. "You just need to ask someone for help, that's all."

"I don't kn-know how! I t-tried to b-b-before you know b-but no one b-believed it! I d-d-don't even w-wanna live a-anymore!"

Shizuo frowned before speaking softly. "Izaya. It might seem that way, but what if you just left your sister's? They don't really know me that well." He frowned a little deeper now. "How about this. If you keep on living, I'll do my absolute best to not lose my temper around you and attack. And if you want, I'll try and help." He didn't know what he was saying.

Izaya couldn't help it now and his arms wrapped around the others body and hugged him.

Shizuo's eyes widened, surprised. He hadn't expected the raven to hug him. Slowly and hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around Izaya's frame, trying to comfort him. Izaya needed it, he needed the hug, he needed to cry and he needed Shizuo.

Shizuo frowned lightly. He didn't know what to do. Not at all. Plus, they were still at school and it was lunch. "Izaya, we should probably wait until after school to talk more about this, unless you want others to find out."

Izaya sniffed and shook his head, "I j-just stay here... t-till I calm down..." He didn't want people to see him like this either.

Shizuo nodded. "Okay. I will. Why don't we eat lunch together? It might be a good start."

Izaya blinked and then nodded slowly, wiping his eyes now and trying to smile but it was weak... weak but with a hint on genuine feeling too.

Shizuo smiled too before moving towards a shaded area and sitting down before opening his bento box.

Izaya sat with him, but he didn't eat lunch... he never had and he had hated the thought of eating Shizuo's food.

Shizuo glanced over at him. "Where's your lunch?"

"I... don't think I've ever eaten lunch..." He didn't weigh enough either, his ribs and spine were far too visible when his shirt was off, though his skin still so badly bruised it was hard to tell.

Shizuo scowled before he started to divide his lunch into two halves. "You get half then."

Izaya blinked, "But you'll be hungry won't you?"

"A bit, yeah. But you need food. Besides, it's only today, then you'll have your own lunch and I can have a snack when we get home." He would have said I, but they were both staying at his place.

"Alright..." Izaya ate uncertainly, though hungrily.

Shizuo just rolled his eyes as he ate his half of the meal. Certainly, he was glad no one else was up on the roof with them. It'd seem like they were a couple that way.

Shizuo was definitely nicer than a lot of people gave him credit for. Izaya was grateful too and he did thank the other, though nervously.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "It's nothing Izaya. Let's just finish eating and then get back to class."

Izaya was done long before Shizuo though, he never ate enough though he would start to now.

When Shizuo finished, he wrapped up his bento box before standing. "Alright. I'm heading to class. You gonna come?"

"I probably should huh?" Izaya mumbled, getting up though he felt shaky and unstable. He needed a drink badly but he knew Shizuo would get pissed off if he mentioned he might also be an alcoholic at this point.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. Anyway. I'm gonna head down now. So come on." He started towards the door that led off the roof.

Izaya sighed and followed the blonde, hands in his pockets as he went. He felt guilty and like he was taking advantage of Shizuo, but really this had been the only person he could go to... and that depressed him more.

Shizuo didn't notice. At least, not at this moment. He just went back to class and took a seat, waiting for the day to be over.

Izaya went to his classes and paid attention for the most part, gathered his things and headed off. He had to pick up Mairu and Kururi but they were starting to ask why Shizuo didn't come too because they liked him... He was nice...

Shizuo didn't come because they were Izaya's sisters, and he hadn't been asked to go pick them up too. After school, he just headed home and waited for the three Orihara's to get back.

"Shizuo-san! We're home~!" Mairu ran in the door to hug Shizuo's leg without waiting for Izaya to help with her backpack.

"Home..." Kururi mumbled quietly from the door as Izaya got her bag off. Izaya was using only one shoulder for his bag because his arm was still encased in plaster, they had not been there long.

Shizuo smiled and grinned when they got back. "Welcome home you three. Mairu, Kururi, did you two have a good day at school?"

"Yeah! Shizuo-san should come with us in the mornings and pick us up with Izaya-nii though, cuz we like Shizuo-san!"

Shizuo blinked a couple of times, surprised. "Well, only if it's alright with your brother."

"It's fine..." Izaya agreed, smiling a little at the thought. It meant the walk to school would be less lonely anyways...

"Alright then. Starting tomorrow, I'll walk with you guys to and from school. Now. Who wants a snack?"

"Me! I do!"

"Me..." Kururi mumbled in agreement as Izaya tried to get a wiggly Mairu out of her back pack now.

Shizuo chuckled lightly. "What about you, Izaya? You want a snack too?"

"Sure... yeah..." He hoped that was alright anyways...

Shizuo just nodded before heading into the kitchen. He looked around. Cheese sticks and goldfish crackers would work. He got two bowls of the crackers and got out four cheese sticks before walking back into the main room. "Snacks. Don't make a mess."

Izaya supervised the twins and ate a little as well before helping them with their homework and playing with them a little.

Shizuo smiled before going to do his own homework. Once he was done, he walked up to the three Orihara's. "Okay. Mairu, Kururi, go play with each other in your room for a bit. Me and Izaya gotta talk." Might as well start helping him now.

"Okay Shizuo-san~!" Mairu cheered, grabbing her sister's wrist and tugging her into the room they shared with their brother. Izaya fidgeted nervously, not entirely sure what Shizuo planned.

Once they left, Shizuo sighed and turned to Izaya. "Alright. I'm gonna try to help you a bit now. Was what you told me on the roof everything, or is there more?"

"I... dunno... I guess that... I mean if..." Izaya wasn't even sure what he had told Shizuo.

Shizuo sat down on the couch with a sigh. "What is it? You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"I guess I should just say everything huh..." he mumbled. It would be hard to talk about a lot of it, but he knew he had to eventually too...

Shizuo sighed. "Alright. How about this? You tell about the more recent or easier to talk about stuff, and we'll start there. After we finish with those, we'll move onto either stuff a bit harder for you to talk about or less recent, alright?"

Izaya shook his head, "Easier to start at the start... with everything in order I think..." He mumbled softly.

Shizuo nodded. "Alright. Tell me what you want, and I'll help with what I can."

"I guess then I start with the earliest thing I can remember... I was four, I don't know what happened to me before then but I assume it was similar to how it happened with Mairu and Kururi... I would get hit if I did something wrong and I never left the house... My parents... brought someone home with them... he was older than they were and I didn't like him very much but they said... that I had to do whatever he said... he took me... back to m-my room..." Izaya had to take a deep, shuddering breath, "He m-made me take all my clothing off and then he... started to... touch me..." Izaya curled up in a small ball now, his legs at his chest and his arms hugging them to himself.

"He tied me up and he raped me... I couldn't even... I didn't understand what was happening but I was scared... I couldn't m-move because it hurt so much and he kept... he kept saying I liked it because whores liked these things... I... I saw him hand my parents the money and leave and then... they locked me in my room the rest of the night..." He needed to breathe now... the memory was bringing back the fear he felt as a child.

Shizuo frowned and without really thinking, he pulled Izaya close into a hug. He knew that the raven needed it. He frowned a bit more, thinking. _That happened when he was four? Shit. It's good he and his sisters got out then._ "Sssh. Izaya. It's alright. Nothing that man said to you was true." His voice was quiet. He really didn't have any idea at all how to help.

Izaya wasn't sure why but he felt safer somehow with Shizuo and curled right into him with a small sniffle.

"After that night... I... the next day I got to go outside for the first time... I didn't see anyone the next week, but I wasn't allowed out after that day either and... And then the next one came. After the second time one came every evening to use me... no matter how much I begged or screamed no one... no one stopped it... no one ever came to help me... if I tried to hide or run away from the men my parents would beat me and then give me to them... I bit one of the men once... that was the night before I started locking my door and blocking it. I was seven... right before I had started school my parents said I was never to talk about what home was like. I was taught what to say if people asked what I did on vacations or the weekend... I... I hated it... and I started to hate people... and me... I thought that everyone was like the men and my parents... and I thought that meant I had to do that too one day... the night I bit one of the men my father came into my room and broke my arm... b-before he raped me too... Mom held me down when I tried to get away from him..."

Shizuo held Izaya a bit tighter, just barely being mindful as to not squeeze him too hard. He was angry. Beyond angry. But not at Izaya. No, not at Izaya. At his parents. "Those sick fucks."

"After that night I always moved my dresser in front of the door..." He shuddered lightly. "When I was nine my mother got pregnant with twins... Mairu and Kururi... it was around then that I found... I stole food usually from the fridge... my parents didn't feed me after I was six so I stole food from the fridge and one day when I was nine I stole beer by mistake... I got drunk for the first time... it was the best feeling I had ever known at the time... so I stole more... I was drinking a lot... I hated Mairu and Kururi when they were born... I hated them for existing... I wondered why they would want to be born when all they would do was suffer like I did... I even decided back then that I would hurt them sooner... so they didn't have a stranger hurting them first... and then... Then they were born and I knew... I couldn't hurt them... so... I would protect them instead... I would keep them safe when the beatings started, I would stop them from being sold... I knew I had about four years until then anyways... my parents sold me twice as often after they were born, my tenth... my tenth birthday I had to see four men instead of two..."

Shizuo's frown only deepened. "You never have to do any of that again. And your sisters will never have to either. I promise. I promise that if I can, I won't let stuff like that happen anymore."

"I know..." Izaya smiled a little and nuzzled his chest softly. Shizuo smelled nice...

"When they were four I hid them when their first client showed up even though Dad broke my arm again... and he made me take their place but I didn't care... because if I did it then they didn't have to... I would break something or insult my parents when they would start going after Mairu or Kururi for something. I came here because they were going to sell them anyways... the client was on his way and I couldn't... I knew that no matter what I did it would happen if they stayed there..."

"You did what was right, Izaya. They're safe and that won't happen to them. But... I have to say something. Technically, your parents could come here to take you and your sisters back. If they do... I'm calling the cops, alright?" The twins would most likely be taken somewhere else to be raised. Izaya may or may not stay with Shizuo in that condition, but it'd be better than letting them go back to the parents.

Izaya nodded quietly but he knew his parents were not going to come after them. "They said we were the worst thing that ever happened to them... so we should let them sell our bodies to make up for ruing their lives..."

"That is never true. Kids are supposed to be the best thing that happen. I think that your parents are the worst thing to ever happen to you and your sisters. Not the other way around." He had hated Izaya at first glance without even getting to know him. He regretted that.

Izaya sighed softly and smiled a little, "I only took drugs and drank because it made me feel good... I don't know how else to feel okay..." But Shizuo seemed to be helping too.

"Please. No more drugs or drinking. It isn't healthy for you." He hadn't started smoking yet, but had he and Izaya been on bad terms for any longer, he might have started.

"I know it isn't... I..." He sighed, "I don't know what else to do... when you ratted me out to the principle... I tried to lie my way out of it but... it didn't work so well I guess..."

Shizuo frowned lightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that'd happen. I was just sick and tired of you ticking me off and making me lose my temper. If I had known, I wouldn't have." He paused, thinking. "You can come for me for anything. If you have to, pull me out of class or something."

"You mean it?" He asked his eyes wide at the other. He grinned then, his smile genuine and he hugged the other tight now.

Shizuo chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah. I mean it. After all, I'm trying to help, right? Anyway, I think that's enough for today. Tomorrow after school, we'll do this same thing. Alright?"

"Mmn... alright..." Izaya sighed, but he wanted to stay right where he was now too.

"It's about dinner time. I'll cook tonight. What do you want?" If he didn't know how to make it, he'd just grab one of his cook books.

"Anything... " He said honestly, "I'll go get my sisters so they don't feel like they have to be in our room..."

Shizuo nodded as he made his way to the kitchen. Anything? He'd just make some omelets then. They cooked relatively fast and tasted good.

Izaya fetched his sisters who were none the wiser about what Shizuo and Izaya had talked about moments ago. They wanted to help Shizuo so Izaya helped them grate some cheese carefully.

Shizuo smiled softly and soon enough, the omelets were cooked and done. Shizuo set out plates and the omelets out before getting four cups and pouring everyone milk. "Alright. Let's eat up."

Izaya helped Mairu and Kururi with theirs and wiped their faces though he teased them about making messes and made them giggle.

Shizuo smiled. The scene was adorable. And after they were all done eating, Shizuo went to wash the dishes. After all, he had cooked.

"Ne Shizu-chan, you cooked so let me clean okay~?" Izaya offered, moving so he could take over -though naturally if Izaya was doing something the twins wanted to help.

Shizuo chuckled lightly. "Only if you really want to, alright?"

Izaya nodded and he helped Mairu and Kururi help him clean up the dishes -though he had to clean up the mess with water they ended up making in the process- and then the twins went Shizuo-hunting.

Shizuo was in the living room, watching TV. He smiled at the two of them. "You guys look like you played in the water."

"Yeah! It was fun and bubbly!" Mairu cheered, climbing onto the seat next to Shizuo.

"...Fun..." Kururi mumbled climbing up next to her sister as Izaya joined them, sitting beside Kururi.

Shizuo chuckled lightly and shook his head before changing the channel to something the twins would enjoy.

Both of them were asleep in under an hour though and Izaya sighed softly, picking Kururi up carefully to carry her into their room. He would be back for Mairu who was now drooling on Shizuo's arm in her sleep.

Shizuo was a bit irritated at the drool, but Mairu was a kid and sleeping. It was fine. He sighed softly after both twins were in bed. "You wanna head to bed to, or talk more about what we had earlier?"

"Not tired yet... you can... you can ask questions too you know..." Izaya wasn't going to hide anything, not from Shizuo anyways.

Shizuo shook his head. "I think it's better for you to let everything out first. Then whatever I have questions on, I can ask."

Izaya shrugged one shoulder, "I'm not really sure what else is left..." He hadn't really gotten into the beatings and the constant verbal abuse, but he wasn't sure exactly where to start with that either.

"Alright. So beatings and rape. Did they tell you stuff like you were worthless or anything?"

"Hah! All the time... they said I never did anything for them and I was ungrateful because they did so much for me... and they said I was stupid, if I got anything less than perfect grades I was worthless... stupid and useless..." Izaya was blinking hard now to stop himself from crying. He really wanted to... he probably needed too... but when he had cried before now he would be beaten and called ungrateful and a whore...

"Izaya... You aren't any of those things. Every life has value. You've cared for you sisters and kept them safe. You aren't stupid. You get your homework done fast and it's still perfect." Shit. He probably did need help for this. But telling anyone else the situation without Izaya's permission would ruin trust.

Izaya really did cry now with Shizuo's words and hugged the blonde teen tightly, his face burying into the taller teen's chest with a whimper.

Shizuo blinked a couple of times before wrapping his arms around Izaya. The raven was just so vulnerable. It didn't seem right. "Sssh. Sssh. It's alright Izaya." A bit hesitantly, he moved one of his hands so that he was stroking the back of Izaya's head.

Izaya's breath came in small shuddering gasps and his arms clung to Shizuo as though he were clinging for dear life. He had flinched with the first touch to his head but it was the only time he did so. Somehow he kept himself quiet, not wanting to wake his sisters up.

Shizuo shifted himself and Izaya until they were both laying on the couch. It was easier and more comfortable. Shizuo's eyes shut as he continued to run his hand through Izaya's hair soothingly. "It's alright Izaya."

It wasn't alright... but Izaya was starting to believe that it would be, someday... Shizuo was so kind to him, Izaya didn't know how to handle it now... he'd always liked Shizuo, liked him a lot in fact but he didn't understand what he really felt now... because he wanted Shizuo like he had never wanted anything before. He wanted Shizuo forever.

After a bit, Shizuo let out a soft sigh. "Let's get to bed, alright Izaya? I think that instead of after school for these, we'll wait until your sisters are sleeping."

Izaya sniffled and nodded, though now that he was done he was a little embarrassed about crying so much. His eyes were red and puffy and his sinuses were full now too, crying was messy and ugly after all.

Shizuo smiled lightly and ran his hand through Izaya's hair one last time. "Good night Izaya. See you in the morning." With that, he stood and headed to his room to change into night clothes and then fall asleep.

Izaya sighed softly, splashed some water on his face and then went to bed though tonight, for the first time in a very long while, he left the door unbarred.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo stretched and yawned when he woke up before rubbing his eyes. He changed into his school uniform before going to wake the three Orihara's up. "Oi. Time to get up."

Izaya started awake and yawned widely. He'd over slept... damn... He smiled a little though, glad that he was able to handle it if it was Shizuo, because he knew Shizuo was not going to hurt them.

"Alright, come on you two, let's get dressed," He crooned, waking his sisters and getting them changed before changing himself.

Shizuo chuckled before moving to the kitchen to get them all some cereal. "Come on guys. Breakfast."

Izaya helped them both into their chairs; they were shorter than most six year olds thanks to relative malnutrition. Izaya had fed them the best that he could but it was far from perfect by any standard.

"Eat up guys. If you're still hungry, I'll get you another bowl, alright?"

They nodded and ate their cereal quietly while Izaya packed their lunches. He wasn't used to eating breakfast either and Shizuo would have to remind him to bring food for himself too.

"Izaya, your lunch too." He already had his packed, but he saw that Izaya was only making two lunchboxes instead of three.

Izaya blinked and then nodded, grabbing a third and packing that one too. He wasn't going to remember breakfast though if Shizuo didn't remind him of that either. Even to normal people Izaya weighed next to nothing so it wouldn't be a surprise that Shizuo had not noticed.

"Now come eat cereal, Izaya. You need more food."

"Huh? Oh right..." Izaya sat sheepishly and ate too, the cereal vanishing abnormally fast. He was so used to being hungry that he just didn't eat... when he did though it disappeared fast.

"You want more cereal, Izaya? There's plenty." As long as he was eating, it was alright.

Izaya frowned a little "Dunno..." he said honestly. He was hungry but it was a constant feeling he had too. He was worried about over eating too.

Shizuo rolled his eyes before pouring him another bowl. "Alright. Eat up."

Izaya ate, but more slowly this time and left it with two bowls. Three really would be too much after all.

Shizuo washed the bowls before grabbing his bag. "Alright. I was gonna walk Mairu and Kururi to school with you, right?"

Izaya nodded, smiling at that and helping his sisters with their bags and making sure they held hands with each other.

"Alright. Let's go." Shizuo smiled as he held the door open for the three of them. He closed and locked it when they were all out before walking along side them.

It was a little awkward at first with Shizuo there, but they relaxed soon enough and at the gates to the school Izaya gave both his sisters a big hug, told them he loved them, a kiss atop their heads and sent them on in.

Shizuo smiled lightly at that. "You really care for your sisters. It's a good trait. Come one. We have to get to school now."

Izaya smiled and walked beside Shizuo happily, though he didn't say anything. He wouldn't know what to say about it.

Of course, once they got to school, people stared. After all, there was Shizuo and Izaya walking side by side without even a glare at each other.

In fact they seemed quite friendly now and Izaya even said he would see Shizuo later before heading to his own classes in the building.

Shizuo ignored the other students as he made his way to his own class before sitting down in his seat. The other students looked curious, but didn't bother to ask about Izaya.

They were scared to. A few people did ask about Shizuo though when Izaya sat down and he just told them that Shizuo and he had decided it was in their best interest to get along now rather than keep fighting all the time.

It was an acceptable answer. At lunch, Shizuo made his way up to the roof where Shinra and Kadota were already waiting before sitting down and opening his lunch box.

Izaya followed the blonde up to the roof. He didn't let Shizuo see him until the blonde was seated with his friends. Izaya swallowed hard and went out onto the roof.

"Shizu-chan... can I... join you g-guys?"

Both Shinra and Kadota seemed a bit nervous, but Shizuo didn't notice. He just nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Izaya smiled and sat next to Shizuo happily though he knew Shinra and Kadota were probably worried that whatever he was doing was some sort of ploy... even if he did have a broken arm.

Shizuo knew that it was a play though. After all, he was attempted to help Izaya get better after what had happened to him. Though he couldn't exactly just tell Kadota and Shinra that. If Izaya wanted them to know, he'd tell them. So for now, he just ate his lunch in silence. A bit annoyed at how both Shinra and Kadota seemed tense at Izaya's presence with him there.

Slowly they relaxed and began making conversation, trying to be polite. Izaya was unnaturally friendly though, and he seemed actually happy today. He was though because he finally had someone who would listen... and didn't call him a whore for what happened to him.

Shizuo would never though. After all, none of it had been consensual. None of it was Izaya's fault. "Ah. Guys. Looks like lunch is almost over. We should be getting back to class now."

"Oh... so it is~" Shinra said, grinning and heading back in with Kadota though both were going to talk to Shizuo now when Izaya was away. In fact the moment Izaya turned down a different hall both of them looked at him "So what's up with you and Izaya-kun?" Shinra asked cautiously.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. Why?" Of course that was a lie. Izaya and his sisters were staying with him because of abusive parents and he was attempting to help Izaya through depression and apparently low self esteem or something, but he couldn't just say that.

"You two are usually trying to kill each other, that's all," Kadota pointed out with a small frown.

"And? He stopped pissing me off. So I'm not gonna start a fight." This might get difficult to avoid. But, he had to.

Izaya would come up with something when they asked him anyways...

"Alright..." They didn't really buy it from Shizuo though.

"Ah, Shizuo-kun, don't forget about the study group tomorrow night, it's at your place remember?"

Shizuo blinked. "Ah yeah. I won't. How long is it gonna be?" Shit. He hadn't remembered that at all. Izaya and the twins were there. Shit shit shit.

"Few hours... the usual length, see you then~!" Shinra was off to biology but Kadota shared his next class with Shizuo.

After school, Shizuo waited by the gate for Izaya. They'd pick up his sisters and when they got home, he'd bring up the trouble of the study group. Together, they'd be able to think of something.

Izaya greeted Shizuo with a wave of his hand and when Mairu and Kururi came out of the school they both ran and hugged Izaya's legs and then Shizuo's. Izaya remarked that they were getting big since they were up to his hips already.

Shizuo chuckled at that before they started walking home. When they arrived, Shizuo helped Izaya get the twins' backpacks off before telling them to go play and turning to Izaya. "We have a problem."

"We do?" He asked, frowning. His immediate concern was that Shizuo was angry with him over something.

Shizuo nodded. "I completely forgot, but Shinra and Kadota are supposed to come over tomorrow for a study group that's supposed to last a few hours. And I don't know how I'd be able to explain you and your sisters being over."

Izaya blinked and then laughed with actual relief. "That could be easier to explain than you think~, you see we have decided it would be in everyone's best interest if we get along. So, that in mind I'm a last minute addition to the group but my sisters came a long too since they can't be on their own and I'm babysitting them"

"Oh. Okay. That works. Just gotta make sure your sisters don't blab then." Izaya thought that up fast. But it worked and he had no complaints.

"I'll just tell them to play pretend that we're just visiting you," Izaya shrugged. It wasn't hard to coach them with that.

"Ah. Alright." Shizuo smiled, relieved. "Thanks Izaya."

"Yeah... but... thanks... for not telling them..." He smiled a little shyly at the blonde and then went to help his sisters.

"No problem. Didn't think you'd want me to." When Izaya went to go help his sisters, Shizuo made his way to the kitchen to get everyone a snack. Later tonight would be helping Izaya and then tomorrow was school and then study group.

Izaya played with them and got his homework done somewhere in there, and when it was time he cooked dinner for the lot of them rather than letting Shizuo do it.

"Do you like to cook, Izaya? I'm curious." He seemed to enjoy it, at least.

"I... I guess I do... it's relaxing in a way..." Izaya shrugged.

Shizuo smiled. "Alright then. If it's relaxing for you, cook all you like. But, if you ever want a break, don't hesitate to ask me to cook."

"I'll keep that in mind~" Izaya chuckled as he served the food and called for his sisters who came running.

"Shizu-chan... um... later tonight... the tape on my ribs needs to be changed... can you help me?"

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. I'll help. After the twins sleep. Or would you prefer after dinner?"

"After the twins sleep," Izaya decided. It didn't take long; the two girls were worn out from the long day and asleep by seven.

Shizuo smiled at the twin's sleeping forms before turning to Izaya. "Alright. So how do I, uh, change the tape?"

Izaya pulled his shirt off first and then grabbed what was needed and sat down. The bruising was mostly gone with a few yellowed ones left, but Izaya's ribs were now very obvious. He was far too thin.

Shizuo frowned lightly. "You gotta eat more, Izaya." He sat down next to the raven, still not sure exactly what to do.

"Just remove the tape and press the ribs gently so we know if they're healing or not..." Izaya muttered, feeling self conscious about himself now.

Shizuo nodded before peeling the tape away. Gently, minding his strength, he pressed his hand against Izaya's ribs where the tape had just been.

Izaya winced lightly but the bones held and he sighed. "Seems they healed..." He said, pleased by this.

"They still hurt though. So not completely. Uh. Need more tape on them or no?"

"No, I think it's alright without any..." There was one thing that would be obvious now too, that was the line of perfectly straight, evenly spaced scratches on his forearm, usually covered by his sleeve.

"What's this?" Yeah. Shizuo had noticed it. He asked the question as he ran his fingers over the scratches.

Izaya jerked his arm away, embarrassed, "...Scratches..." He muttered weakly. He knew Shizuo knew what they were.

"I know that they're scratches. What are they from?"

"I did them..." Izaya mumbled quietly, curling up in a small ball now, his knees tucked into his chest. He was worried that SHizuo was going to be mad at him now.

Izaya made them... Shizuo scowled. Yeah. He was mad. But not specifically at Izaya. After all, if his parents had treated him right, then Izaya would never have had to. His face softened lightly. "Alright. Tonight, I want you to tell me when and why each of these scratches were made."

Izaya swallowed hard and nodded before holding his arm out and pointing to the top one. It was faded, almost healed.

"You told me you hated me, one of the men said he would buy my sisters too, Mom hit Kururi and I couldn't stop her in time to stop that, you caught me smoking, Mom and dad beat me up and raped me... again... and broke my arm and ribs, and the rest were... because it makes it hurt

less..."

Shizuo frowned. One in particular stuck in his mind. 'You told me you hated me.' Why would Izaya have a scar because of that? At the time... "You won't have to make any more. Alright? Remember, as with the drinking and drugs, if you need to, come get me." He wanted to ask about the one, but refrained.

This one was harder to give up though, "Is that... is that all I'm supposed to do... if I get upset, no matter what or where or when or why I just... find you?" Shizuo had better mean that...

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. Even if it's the middle of the night and I'm sleeping. Though, I may be a bit irritated that you woke me. Just explain to me what it is, and I'll help. Or try to at least, alright?" He smiled softly. "And let's see. I'm going to check your arms every three days until you're better. If I see a new scratch, then, um, you sleep alone and I'll sleep with your sisters. Just something so you don't, alright?" That seemed fairly good. It wasn't drastic but it should help, possibly.

"Bakka... punishing me won't help..." Izaya scowled. He couldn't talk Shizuo out of checking his arms though, he knew that much...

Shizuo sighed. "Alright then. I won't. I just couldn't really think of anything. Sorry." Izaya did have a point with that. He didn't know why he had brought it up at all.

Izaya sighed, "I know... " the cast came off soon too, thank goodness... "Shizu-chan... what if... what if I don't know why I'm upset or want to... cut...?"

Shizuo frowned before closing his eyes to think. "Then I guess you still come. I'll try to soothe you or whatever. But if you don't know why, there isn't really much anything I can do."

Izaya nodded and sighed softly, "You want to ask me something don't you? I can tell..." It had been written on Shizuo's face since he explained the cuts on his arm one by one.

Ah... Couldn't hide anything from Izaya it seemed. Shizuo sighed and nodded. "Yeah. There is. You said one of those cuts it because I said I hated you. But I don't get why you'd cut over that."

Izaya blinked, "I like Shizu-chan though... so it hurt when... when you said you hated me..." Every single time Shizuo had said he hated Izaya this had been the result.

Shizuo frowned, not really getting that. He had thought that Izaya had hated him too. After all, Izaya purposely pissed him off or made his life like a living hell. At least before he had found out what happened. There hadn't been any signs of Izaya liking him. "You liked me before I found out what happened? I mean, you never acted like that at all. It was just piss me off and make my life hell. Never any signs of liking me. I wouldn't have known."

"Because you paid attention... someone paid attention to me... if I pissed you off you would look at me..."

Shizuo's face softened and he let out a sigh. "Izaya... If you want someone to notice you, you be nice to them. You don't get them mad at you."

"I don't know how to be nice except to Mairu and Kururi..." Izaya frowned a little, looking thoughtful at that. He had no experience with 'nice'

Shizuo frowned and then sighed. "Well, since I found out, you've acted nice. Just, uh, treat others how you want to be treated. That's supposed to be the golden rule in life."

Izaya frowned, "But I've never cared how others treat me... as long as their nice to my sisters..." He protested. "I... I mean I've only ever liked them and you... and Shinra's okay I guess when he isn't being creepy and weird... but... no one has ever been nice to me... I don't know what it's supposed to look like..."

Shizuo sighed. "How about this? You don't ruin people's lives. You also don't act up for attention. Say stuff like please and thank you. Stuff like that. Get what I'm saying?"

Izaya shifted, "Who's life did I ruin?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Well, before, you were really on the path to ruining my life. Taunting me. Sending gangs after me. That stuff. So don't do that sort of thing."

"Oh... okay..." He frowned a little, "Then... I'm sorry..."

Shizuo smiled and shook his head. "No. It's alright. I forgive you." He stretched before relaxing against the back of the couch. "Would you say that's enough for today?"

"I guess so... " He smiled and leaned into Shizuo. "Shizu-chan... I feel safe with you..."

Shizuo smiled lightly. "Good. I'm trying to be protective and help." Izaya was adorable. Shizuo liked that.

Izaya wasn't trying to be cute... not yet anyways. He did love Shizuo but he had never experienced romantic love either and he didn't know what to call this. The only love he knew of was towards his sisters as a big brother and as their only caregiver... what he felt for Shizuo was more animalistic in a way... needier.

Shizuo yawned lightly. "I'm getting a bit tired Izaya. Let's go to bed."

Izaya nodded, "Yeah... good night Shizu-chan..." Izaya went into the room he shared with Mairu and Kururi but he was starting to wish he could sleep in Shizuo's bed.

Shizuo yawned as he made his way to his room and changed into his night clothes. Really, if Izaya wanted to sleep with him, all he had to do was wake him up saying something like he felt the need to cut or had a nightmare. Shizuo would understand and let him stay. However, for now, he just climbed under the covers of his bed and let himself drift off.

Except Izaya didn't want to lie... he did have nightmares every night but he refused to leave his sisters when he had them and didn't think they counted either as a reason to wake Shizuo.


	4. Chapter 4

When morning came, Shizuo groaned. He didn't want to get up. But it was Friday. He could sleep in tomorrow. So Shizuo dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom so he could shower.

Izaya was already up, unable to sleep from the nightmare he'd had and so when Shizuo got up Izaya was just getting out of the bathroom, having finished his own shower, plastic bag still around his cast.

Shizuo blinked. He usually got up early when he took showers in the morning. So what was Izaya doing up? Well, he'd ask. "Izaya, how come you're up so early?" He'd have to of been up earlier than now to have the shower and be done with it.

"Woke up and it was nearly time to get up anyways... so I figured I would get up..." Izaya said, a little sheepishly.

"Eh? No. I get up early days I shower in the morning instead of the evening. Meaning you got up earlier than that." Shizuo didn't buy that. "So how come you woke up?"

"Nightmare... have them all the time so not a big deal... couldn't sleep so... I had a shower instead..."

Shizuo frowned lightly. "Izaya, nightmares all the time means something's wrong. Next time you have one, go ahead and wake me up, alright?" It'd be part of helping Izaya get better. Something about dreams being a link to the subconscious or something he never bothered to look up after hearing.

Izaya blinked and nodded, "Alright, I promise..." He agreed but his stomach grumbled now and he ducked under Shizuo's arm to get to the bedroom and dress and then to the kitchen for food.

Shizuo sighed. He guessed that while Izaya cooked, he'd shower. And that's what he did. When he was out and dressed, he could smell the smell of food and casually made his way to the kitchen to see what it was.

There was a lot of food too. Izaya had decided to try cooking a large, traditional Japanese breakfast with miso, eggs on white rice, grilled salmon, tamagoyaki and tea.

"Wow. Went all out, didn't you?" Not that he was complaining. "You look like you're on a roll. Gonna pack everyone's lunches too?"

"Already did," Izaya chuckled, pointing to the four bento boxes he had prepared with home made sushi, rice and various other items.

"Ah. Good. You done cooking? I'll get your sisters either way though."

"Yeah, it's ready, I'll get them up though, gotta get them dressed," And they didn't trust Shizuo enough for that yet.

Shizuo just nodded. "Alright then. Guess I'll get everyone something to drink then. Go ahead and get your sisters."

Izaya nodded and got the two girls up and dressed and out into the kitchen and at the table. It was now that he told them that later on some of Shizuo's friends would be over and that Mairu and Kururi were to say that they were 'just visiting Shizuo-san with Iza-nii' if anyone asked.

Shizuo added that it was a game of sorts, and if they won, he'd go and buy them some candy.

That made them more than happy to play along of course and Izaya admitted internally that it was a good idea. They were quiet as usual though through breakfast otherwise, the twins too sleepy to wreak havoc yet and that was just fine with Izaya.

Shizuo smiled lightly and left the dishes in the sink. They could be washed later. He grabbed his lunch box before handing each twin theirs. "Alright. Ready to go?"

"Yeah," They said in perfect sync and Izaya helped them get their backpacks on.

Shizuo smiled lightly, and soon enough, they were off on the way to the twins' school before he and Izaya made their way toward their school.

They really like you..." Izaya mumbled, smiling a little. He was glad that Mairu and Kururi liked Shizuo so much.

"Well, I'd say that's good. Imagine me trying to help you with them and they didn't like me. I don't think it'd really work out well."

"Ah... they're terrors if they don't like someone you know~, little demons... but their little angels to people they like too so it balances out I guess," Izaya shrugged. He really hoped they liked Shinra and Kadota...

Shizuo chuckled. "Hopefully that'll even out more when they get older. So they aren't demons. But for now, I guess it's kinda cute."

Izaya chuckled softly. They hadn't liked their parents and were demonic to them when the two weren't looking, but they never did anything that might be pinned on Izaya either, things like moving items around or hiding the car keys.

At school it was the same thing, everyone stared at the two teens being near each other and seeming to get along well. If one didn't know better one might even think them friends.

Though they were friends. Or, at least Shizuo thought that they were. He waved to Izaya before making his way to his class and sitting down. He wanted it to be the weekend. Which it was tomorrow, but he still had the study group first.

Shizuo was more than that to Izaya though. To Izaya, Shizuo had become gravity itself because Izaya knew that without Shizuo... he might already be dead... he would have rather died protecting his sisters from whatever monster his parents had in store for them after all and if they were in a safe place with someone who could look after them... Izaya would have probably died anyways.

Shizuo was a bit irritated that time seemed to go slow until lunch. At which point he made his way up to the roof to eat with Shinra and Kadota. Izaya again too, if the raven came up.

He did, quietly though, cautious. He knew he was entering their group and so he had to be friendly to them... besides, these two seemed nice enough.. and they were Shizuo's friends. Shinra could be weird but he had included Izaya in things too during middle school when no one else had.

Shinra also introduced him and Shizuo. Something that Shizuo was now glad of. After all, if he hadn't met Izaya and what happened to the raven continued... In any rate, he ate his lunch after telling Izaya he could join them again.

Izaya sat and ate quietly. He had been sure to pack different things in his and Shizuo's lunches since they weren't supposed to be living together or anything.

It was good too. They didn't want Shinra and Kadota to know that they were, else it'd be awkward explanations or lies. Soon enough, Shizuo finished his lunch and relaxed against the side of the building.

Shinra and Kadota were being surprised by how polite Izaya was being for once, the sixteen year old actually making an effort to be kind.

It was something that Shizuo had advised him to do, and he was glad Izaya was trying. Though, it was probably a bit suspicious that he wasn't surprised by the raven's attempt to be kind.

The fact that Izaya wasn't throwing insults at Shizuo nor Shizuo trying to kill Izaya was more of a shock probably though to the other two. When lunch ended Izaya separated from the other three with a wave and a small smile before heading to class.

Shizuo inwardly smiled before heading back to his class. He dreaded how long it'd seem for school to end, and then the study group. Too bad he couldn't just cancel it.

Izaya was looking forward to that though, he knew he needed practice with social interaction badly and this would give him more.

Finally, class ended. Shizuo let out a sigh before going to stand at the gate. He didn't know if he'd get Izaya's sisters with him or not now. Probably should have asked while walking to school.

"I guess I'll be early to the group~" Izaya said though with a small smile, clearly saying it was alright for Shizuo to come too.

Shizuo nodded and walked with Izaya to get his sisters. "Are you gonna pretend to leave when Shinra and Kadota do, or say you're gonna help me study longer?" He was asking about the study group.

"Stay and help you out of course~" Izaya chuckled. It would be pointless in his opinion to do otherwise.

Shizuo chuckled now. "Alright. Let's get your sisters and get back to my apartment then."

Izaya grinned and walked beside the blonde teen, though he did resist the urge to take Shizuo's hand.

Soon enough, they reached the school where a bunch of kids were playing in front of, waiting for their parent or guardian to pick them up. Shizuo raised a hand to his mouth before calling out the twins's names.

The twins immediately ran from the group they played with and hugged Izaya and then Shizuo, Mairu beginning to happily retell the details of their day.

Shizuo chuckled lightly before kneeling down to the twins' height. "Alright, remember. We're playing a game. You two and Izaya don't live with me. You're visiting. If you win, I'll buy you candy."

They nodded, and held hands. Kururi was always quiet anyways and when she did speak it was a single word to represent the whole sentence. Only Mairu and Izaya knew what she meant usually though so they often translated for her.

Shizuo smiled as they walked to his apartment. He wondered if Shinra and Kadota would be waiting there, or if they hadn't come over yet.

Neither of the other two were there, both needed to get things together after all and would be at home first. It meant Izaya could get Mairu and Kururi out of their coats and boots as well as getting them a snack.

Shizuo unlocked the apartment and let everyone in. He supposed he could work a bit on homework while he waited for the other two males and while Izaya helped his sisters, so he did.

The two showed up later, and though surprised to see Izaya there they accepted the reason he gave them and relaxed, though both declared his sisters to be adorable, noting their surprise that Izaya even had sisters to begin with.

Inwardly, Shizuo let out a sigh of relief before sitting down to study with the group.

Of course when Izaya finished every problem in five minutes the other two stared at him and when Izaya explained everything he was declared the tutor because he knew what the answers were...

Shizuo inwardly chuckled at that, though he was glad. Izaya explained things in ways that were really easy to understand.

And he even managed to be polite about it. Soon enough though it was time to go though Izaya offered to stay behind for a little while longer to help Shizuo catch up to the rest of the group and clean up.

Shinra and Kadota accepted it and left with a wave, and after the door closed, he sighed. "I say that worked out well."

"Yeah... guess it did..." Izaya grinned a little and Mairu poked her head in.

"Is the game over? Did we win?" She asked happily.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. You and Kururi won. But no candy until tomorrow. It's a bit late for that."

"Okay, we can wait~" Mairu cheered.

"Yeah..." Kururi murmured.

"Okay, it's late you two, let's get you guys a bath and into bed, ne?" Izaya ushered them towards the bath room now.

Shizuo smiled lightly before relaxing against the back of the couch and just watching some tv.

Once bathed and in bed, Izaya recited a bed time story to the twins and tucked them in before joining Shizuo in the living room and sitting beside the blonde.

"Alright. Instead of me asking you about stuff that's happened... Why don't you just tell me some of your worries?"

Izaya blinked, "My... worries? Um... okay, I worry... about my sisters I guess..."

"Why do you worry about them?"

"They're my sisters... they..." Izaya shifted, "I guess... I just want to keep them from being hurt by anyone... I don't want them to know that humans are monsters..."

"Not everyone. I'm not. Shinra and Kadota are. You and your sisters aren't. But that's understandable. What else worries you?"

"That my parents will come..." He mumbled, curling up again.

Shizuo sighed softly and pulled Izaya into his lap before wrapping his arms around him. "Izaya..." He spoke softly. "You already told me that your parents didn't care. And, if they ever do come to take you, your sisters, or all three of you, I'd go with them first before letting them take you." He meant it. With his strength, he could most likely get away from them. And also, he didn't want any of the Orihara's hurt. None of them ever.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya mumbled, snuggling into him. He was beginning to rely more and more on the blonde for emotional support now... if Shizuo ever told him to die now... he probably would.

Shizuo wouldn't though. He would never. He wanted Izaya to live on. He smiled lightly and let his head rest against Izaya's shoulder, not wanting to move. He wanted to just stay with Izaya. _If I did though... wouldn't I just be taking advantage of him...?_ He didn't want to. So, he'd keep his thoughts to himself. "Do you think that's enough for tonight, or do you want to talk more?"

"I worry about you too... you know?" Izaya mumbled. He didn't know Shizuo's thoughts or he'd probably be all over Shizuo now. He already knew that he would go through whatever pain there was to be with Shizuo completely, though he had no idea that sex felt good usually.

Shizuo blinked. "Why do you worry about me?" He could take care of himself. Sure, he drove a lot of others away with his temper, but he had friends and family. His life was mostly peaceful when he wasn't angry too.

"That you'll get hurt... or die... or... hate me..." He mumbled the last one weakly.

"I won't hate you, Izaya. Okay? I promise. And worried that I'll get hurt or die are natural. I can't promise that I won't get hurt, but I do promise that I won't die until I'm old and wrinkly. Now. Let's get to bed before this gets depressing."

Izaya frowned a little and nodded, though he knew he'd have a nightmare again.

"Shizu-chan... what does it mean if I have bad dreams all the time anyways?"

Shizuo frowned, thinking. "I don't exactly know. Something with your mental state. I just know that it isn't supposed to happen."

"Then... can I sleep with you tonight? SO that... I don't have to wake you up?" It was a little awkward asking that but it showed Izaya did trust Shizuo too.

Shizuo thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Sure. But we both gotta go change into nightclothes first." Shizuo stood and started on the way to his room. "I'll open the door once I'm changed.

"Alright..." Izaya went into his room quietly and changed into a hoodie and shorts. They had been cheaper than actual pyjama's and they kept him warm-ish though he still got very cold at night anyways.

Shizuo got on his blue shorts and a white t-shirt before opening the door. He was tired now, but still, he was gonna wait for Izaya to join him. Izaya came out just then and headed quietly into Shizuo's room, nervous even though he trusted Shizuo.

Shizuo let out a yawn as he let the door swing shut before getting into the bed and closing his eyes. "Night Izaya." He was on the right side of the bed facing the edge, meaning his back would be facing Izaya when the raven got into bed.

Izaya got in bed on the other side, "Night... Shizu-chan..." he mumbled, though he faced Shizuo. He hoped the blonde would turn around in his sleep but Izaya drifted off before then.

Shizuo smiled lightly before drifting off. He was tired and sleep was good.

Izaya slept for maybe an hour peacefully before he began to shift and lash out in his sleep, groaning softly and sweating.

Shizuo groaned a bit. Even though the groaning was soft, in the silent room, it was loud. The shifting and lashing was also disrupting his sleep, and before long, his eyes opened. He was ready to punch someone, until he noticed that Izaya was still asleep. _I guess he's having a nightmare..._ Shizuo frowned before shifting and pulling the raven close, his arms around him to stop the thrashing. "Izaya. Sssh. Sssh. It's alright. It's just us two here..." He spoke calmly, attempting to sooth the teen without waking him.

Shizuo's touch had a remarkable effect though. In his sleep Izaya moved right into Shizuo for more, sensing the safety and nuzzled into Shizuo's chest with a small whine, his body stilling considerably. He trembled lightly but that too was going away with each passing second.

Shizuo sighed softly and relaxed arms still around Izaya's frame. He was tired. But Izaya was also right there, fitting right into his form. He smiled lightly before kissing Izaya's forehead. "Sleep tight." With that, he closed his eyes and drifted off again.


	5. Chapter 5

Izaya did not stir again until the alarm went off to wake the two of them up and he groaned softly, smiling a little. Shizuo smelled nice... and he was holding him too... that made Izaya incredibly happy.

Shizuo groaned at the alarm. Why was it on? Today was Saturday. He hit the snooze button, almost breaking the alarm clock before snuggling up in his bed some more, ready to sleep in.

Izaya smiled a little, his eyes closing again to enjoy sleeping for a while longer. Not much though, Mairu and Kururi woke up and peeked in.

"Are you two getting married now?" Mairu asked.

Shizuo's eyes opened. Married? He sat up and shook his head. "No. Not at all. Why would you guys think that?"

"Cuz married people sleep in bed together..." Mairu said knowledgably.

"People who aren't married do that too, you and Kururi sleep in the same bed and you're not married right?"

"Oh... right..."

"Hungry..." Kururi mumbled.

Shizuo chuckled lightly. "Alright. I'll go get some breakfast then." Cereal. He turned to Izaya. "You can help them get dressed."

"Yeah..." Izaya got out of bed and ushered them back into their room so he could get dressed and help them do the same.

Shizuo smiled lightly before heading to the kitchen to get some bowls out. His mind wandered back to what Mairu had asked. Married... They couldn't. They were two guys. Also... He really felt as if he'd be taking advantage of Izaya.

He wouldn't be though, not if Izaya was fine with the relationship and agreed to it... which he would. He was starting to look up 'Romantic love' and what it involved, so he knew now that he was falling in love with Shizuo. He just had to figure out how to win Shizuo over...

Of course, he didn't know that Shizuo had already fallen for him. He poured the cereal and got out all the cups.

Izaya knew Shizuo didn't hate him; that was all. He got the girls to the table, but since it was Saturday they ran to it and happily ate cereal before going to watch cartoons. Izaya was uncertain of whether he should tell Shizuo that last night had been the first time he had slept through the night for as long as he could remember with no nightmares.

He had had a nightmare though. Shizuo only stilled it. He smiled lightly at the twins before turning to Izaya. "You think we should bring them to the candy store after lunch?"

"Yeah... may as well... I don't think they'll know what they like though, they've never had candy..." Izaya had once and hated it but he had tried to sneak some in to his sisters before too... his parents always took it before it got to where it was going. Though Izaya did have a taste for licorice...

Shizuo shrugged. "I'll recommend some stuff for them then. Sweets are delicious. Though I guess we'll probably just get them both a candy bar or something."

"Don't count on it; they'll want some of everything..." Izaya chuckled. The two girls were giggling happily over a show now, causing Izaya to smile.

"Well I don't have enough extra money to get all of that. So they'll have to make do."

Izaya nodded, "We could always get something and bring it to them instead... keep them from causing a commotion at the store," the teen felt like he were talking about his children to his spouse like this...

Shizuo nodded. "Alright. That works. Want me to go now then give it to them at lunch?"

"After lunch, or they won't eat lunch~" He pointed out. "Ah... get a mix though if you can, I tried to get candy to them a few times but didn't manage to sneak it to them... as a result I have no idea what they would like best..."

Shizuo nodded. "Alright. That works. Want me to get it now or wait?"

"Mmmn... now, while they're distracted," Izaya sighed, "I'll clean up while you're out okay~?"

Shizuo nodded before putting on his shoes and heading towards the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

"See you later Shizu-chan~" Izaya grinned as he went to clean up. Ahh... he wished he could have kissed Shizuo just now... then it really would feel like they were married...

Technically, Izaya could have. He just didn't. About half an hour later, Shizuo returned with a small bag of candy, though he hid it in a cupboard. The twins would get it after lunch.

Izaya made lunch for them all too, some stew over rice and he was quite pleased that it turned out right. He wondered though... what Shizuo would do if he said he was in love with the other...

Shizuo would probably be surprised, and then ask if he was certain. If he was, then maybe... maybe he could be with him.

Izaya didn't know that though... he was sure that the blonde would laugh or reject him... Izaya didn't blame him there though, he knew Shizuo deserved someone better, someone who hadn't been broken and damaged as badly as he was. When lunch was finished the twins got to try candy and they loved it. All of it. Though they did get hyperactive and Izaya had to then chase them through a pillow fort.

Shizuo laughed as he watched. It was cute and adorable. He shook his head before joining, 'rawr'-ing after the twins.

Both girls shrieked in delight whenever they were caught and Izaya would 'eat' them before letting them go and hunting them again.

When Shizuo joined though, he would 'eat' everyone he caught. Mairu, Kururi, or Izaya. It didn't matter. He was having fun.

Izaya would squeak if he was the one caught but if it had actually scared him it would be obvious. He laughed as much as the twins though, but it made him feel more like Shizuo was something more than a friend.

After a bit, Shizuo pulled away from the group to plop down on the couch. The twins really were hyper. But now he'd just watch.

Izaya seemed to keep up with them though right up until they crashed and needed a nap at which point Izaya motioned that Shizuo should help him carry the two girls back to their room.

Shizuo nodded and picked up Kururi. He smiled lightly. "They're adorable." He smiled more before carrying the girl to the bed.

"Yeah~" Izaya agreed, carrying Mairu and tucking the two girls in.

After placing the girl down, Shizuo made his way to the couch and plopped down. "So what do you want to do while they nap?"

"Dunno..." Izaya sat next to him and yawned, his eyes closing. Chasing the twins was tiring stuff after all.

"You look like you need a nap too." He teased the other lightly.

"Mmn... I'll be alright~" Izaya chuckled, smiling up at the blonde. He was unintentionally cute doing so though. Ahh... no, he was far to chicken to go for a kiss himself.

Shizuo wanted to. He really wanted to kiss the other, but he refrained. After all, he still believed that it'd be taking advantage of the other. "Alright. Let's watch some TV then."

Izaya nodded, but he did lean into Shizuo. Izaya would only see a violation of trust being Shizuo not stopping if he was asked to and Izaya would certainly not let him go all the way, not yet.

Shizuo wouldn't though. He wasn't that kind of person. He smiled before grabbing the remote and turning the TV onto a random channel. Then he handed the raven the remote. "You can pick the channel."

Izaya frowned as he went through the listings though, "Nothing on..." he grumbled, glaring at the screen childishly. Izaya sighed softly, ahh... still too scared to kiss the blonde. Even though he had been raped countless times he had never been kissed... he still had that much that he could give to Shizuo at least...

"Well then, I guess I could go rent a movie. What do you wanna watch?"

"Mmmn... don't wanna watch a movie... " Izaya mumbled, though he was a bit nervous. He took a deep breath anyways and looked up at Shizuo, then he moved slowly, gulped once and kissed the blonde.

Shizuo's eyes widened. He was just about to ask Izaya what he wanted to watch then, but was kissed first. _Izaya's kissing me..._ He didn't really think after that, his eyes closing to kiss back.

Izaya gave a slight gasp when Shizuo returned the gesture, but it wasn't one of fear. If anything he was so happy he could cry now.

Shizuo pulled away then, blushing the slightest bit. Izaya went first. Izaya kissed him first. Izaya liked him...

Izaya grinned sheepishly at the other now, "S-sorry..." He mumbled softly.

Shizuo shook his head. "Why are you sorry?"

"I... I really like Shizu-chan..." He mumbled, turning red, "S-so... i-if... you l-like me too th-then..." Ahh... he couldn't finish!

Shizuo didn't even think. He just leaned forward to kiss the raven. Just a quick one before pulling away. "I do like you too."

Izaya blinked and then grinned, his arms wrapping around the blonde now and he nuzzled into Shizuo's chest. Ahh... this was good... better than he thought it would be.

Shizuo smiled and wrapped his arms around Izaya. "Are you sure, Izaya?" He wanted to make sure.

"Yes... I am..." He smiled. Shizuo was so sweet... worrying about him. With that question Izaya knew that Shizuo would not hurt him.

Shizuo smiled lightly before leaning in to give Izaya one more kiss. "Good. As long as you're sure."

Izaya grinned and nodded, "I'll tell you... if something happens that I don't like okay~?" He murmured, resting his head on Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo nodded. "Alright." He smiled lightly, happy with the new development.

"Ah... but... do I have to sleep separately from you then?" He asked. Would it be weird to sleep in the same bed now that their relationship had changed?

Shizuo shook his head. "No. I don't think so. I mean, it was easy to stop your nightmare yesterday since you were there, and we'll, we're together."

Izaya grinned, "Good... because... last night was... was the first time I didn't wake up too early..."

Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya's forehead. "I guess I'm a nightmare repel-er then, huh?"

"I feel safe with Shizu-chan nearby..." Izaya mumbled, sheepishly though.

"Well, I'm helping you, Izaya. I'm doing my best to be kind and we're together now. So I would hope being with me makes you feel safe."

"Mmn... Shizu-chan... I... trust you too... you know? But... you're the only one I trust..." The whole world with seven billion people on it and Shizuo Heiwajima was the only one he trusted.

Shizuo's face softened and he hugged the raven. "I'm happy. I'm glad that you do."

"Eh, you said it yourself silly~, you're taking care of me and my sisters... if you hadn't taken us in... who knows what would have happened to us..."

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. But that isn't the case. So let's not think about what could have happened."

Izaya nodded, still smiling "Ahh... woops, we better change the channel..." He muttered. The program that was on was very quickly going up in rating but it seemed Shizuo had turned it to an adult channel by accident.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Shizuo quickly changed the channel. That wasn't something he wanted to watch, or thought that Izaya would want to watch.

Izaya didn't... he had seen things like that before and he didn't understand... sex wasn't good like that so he didn't see why they would pretend it was... then again the mere thought of himself having sex with anyone right now made him a bit queasy.

Shizuo stretched before glancing at the clock. "Ah. Why don't you get your sisters up? Looks like it's close to dinner time. Afterward, we can set them to bed again."

Izaya sighed and nodded, getting the twins up and dinner prepared, though he made sure they got a bath and brushed their teeth too before he told them their bed-time story... about princesses because they loved those stories.

Shizuo smiled lightly as he watched from the doorway before heading to his room and changing into his nightclothes.

Izaya changed into his own once the twins were tucked in before joining Shizuo in his room.

Shizuo smiled as he climbed into the bed, this time facing where Izaya would be sleeping. "Come on Izaya. I'm tired. Let's get to sleep."

Izaya smiled and climbed in beside him, moving comfortably into Shizuo's arms and closing his eyes. "Night... Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo smiled before closing his eyes. "Night Izaya. Sleep well." And with that, he drifted off.

And Izaya did sleep well. He stirred a little in his sleep but only minor adjustments and had peaceful dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Come morning, Shizuo yawned and nuzzled his face in Izaya's hair. It was morning now. But also Sunday. He wanted to stay asleep.

Izaya was still asleep, his breathing soft and even, his body still and relaxed. He wasn't even cold with Shizuo there.

Shizuo smiled and closed his eyes. Maybe he could get some more sleep.

No. Kururi poked her head into the room first, followed by Mairu. Both made a low whine to make the two teenagers get up and feed them.

Shizuo glanced over at the twins before placing a finger to his mouth, telling the two to be quiet. Carefully, he removed himself from the bed, as to not wake Izaya, before taking one of each twin's hand and walking them to the kitchen.

"Is Iza-nii still sleeping?" Mairu asked quietly. It was unusual for their brother not to wake up before them.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. He is. So you guys have to be quiet, or you'll wake him up."

"Sick...?" Kururi mumbled in worry and Mairu turned her face to Shizuo now, just as worried.

Shizuo shook his head. "No. Just sleeping. What do you two want for breakfast?"

"Eggs!" Mairu cheered though Kururi whined softly, "Oh... and Kururi says Miso and rice and natto too... and I want grilled salmon like Iza-nii makes!"

"Shizu-chan can't cook all that Mai-chan~" Izaya teased, coming out of the bedroom. He woke up once Shizuo's warmth was gone.

"Eh?" So much for letting the raven sleep. Oh well. Shizuo just grinned and shook his head. "Alright Izaya. You make breakfast then."

"Hai, hai..." Izaya mumbled, getting what he needed out and starting preparation. Usually everyone else was asleep though for this so it was a bit odd for them to see him doing it.

Shizuo just smiled lightly before taking the twins to the living room to watch some TV while Izaya cooked.

It took longer than something simple but there was more than enough food when he finished too and it was all delicious.

Everyone ate and they all enjoyed the food. "You should teach me to cook sometime, Izaya."

"Ehh? But then I wouldn't be able to Shizu-chan~" Izaya chuckled, "Ahh, if you really want me to I will~"

Shizuo smiled. "Yeah. Sometime when we both have free time. I'd like to know."

"Sure... then I guess... I'll start teaching you," Izaya smiled and shifted slightly. He was getting used to being treated well.

Shizuo smiled happily. Well, he was happy. He enjoyed the time with Izaya, also, he'd be able to cook more than simple foods.

Izaya had to figure out something for the twins though and so he taught them a word game. The last letter in a word became the first letter for the next persons turn.

It was a few weeks later now, and really, Shizuo faced a bit of a problem. He felt like he was just a horny teenager with this one though. Being with Izaya, and there no chance of pregnancy... he wanted to really be _with_ Izaya. However, there was the problem of Izaya's past. Of being raped over and over since he was four, everyday. And while Shizuo hated the fact that he'd probably never be able to have sex with the raven, he dealt with it. He didn't even bring it up. It hurt him a bit to do so, but, he really thought that it was best for Izaya. After all, he didn't want to frighten the other.

Izaya's thoughts were very different though from what Shizuo seemed to think they were. He wanted to have sex too... even if it did hurt. He knew it would feel good for Shizuo and that was why he was willing to go through it. He wanted Shizuo to feel good at least... but how to bring it up... there was always just going for it... a few of the times they had kissed now had gotten... steamy to say the least, but nothing close to sex yet... Izaya sighed softly... maybe he could let the twins stay over at their friends house after all... they'd had no trouble in making a few friends even though they were odd.

Shizuo stretched now, before looking at the twins. He had gotten them both some paper and crayons. "What are you two drawing?"

"Us..." Kururi mumbled softly, showing Shizuo a picture with four stick figures on it.

"I'm drawing horsies!" Mairu grinned, showing off her stick-figure horse.

Shizuo chuckled lightly. "Both of your drawings are beautiful." He was grinning. They were adorable.

Izaya blinked when he saw them, "Ahh~! My sisters are little artists ne~?" He beamed and they giggled.

"Ah... you two were invited over to Mami-chan's house right? It's her birthday party huh..." Izaya sighed softly. He hated the idea of not being near them but he knew he'd have to let them fend for themselves someday anyways... besides... if his own parents were monsters and considered abnormal than it should be alright... right?

Shizuo glanced over at the raven before at the twins. They seemed excited. "Iza-nii, can we go?"

"Mmn..." Izaya frowned and sighed. If his sisters told him something strange happened he would kill the people responsible...

"Oh... alright, you can go... it's a slumber party right? So make sure you pack your pyjamas alright?"

Mairu grinned. "Thank you!" Kururi nodded. "Thanks." And both of them were off to their room to pack.

Shizuo smiled. "They both seem happy."

"Ahh... yeah... still nervous about it though... that's only natural though... isn't it?" He sighed softly.

Shizuo nodded. "If it's their first sleepover, yeah. Though you're acting more like a dad then a brother. Considering the circumstances though, that's fine."

"Eh? I thought I was acting more like a mom than a dad~" Izaya chuckled at that. "Nn, I'll help them pack so they don't forget anything... let's walk over with them though... both of us I mean..."

Shizuo nodded. "Alright. That works."

Izaya grinned and went to help the twins, though it wasn't really his room anymore. He always slept in Shizuo's bed. He sighed and got their things together and then got their coats on since it was getting colder now. "Let's go," He smiled, making sure they took each other's hands.

Shizuo nodded as they set off, making sure to make sure the front door was locked first. He wouldn't want someone to break in or anything.

The walk there was filled with Mairu and Kururi talking... or rather, Mairu talking and Kururi saying the odd word and nodding. When they finally did get to the door they were looking for Izaya was more nervous than ever, leaving his sisters with another person was something he had never done...

"Okay... you two behave alright?" He warned them, giving both girls a kiss on the forehead before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing the mom of the twins' friend. "Ah. Who are these two? Were you invited?"

"Ah... sorry, these are Mairu and Kururi Orihara, from Mami-chan's class, I'm their brother, Izaya Orihara," He gave a small, polite bow to the woman.

"Ah yes. Come in. Come in. Come in. You can pick them up tomorrow any time from noon to six, alright?"

"Alright... I'll be by then," He smiled and gave his sisters a hug and told them they had better have fun or else, though his manner was more concerned than teasing and another kiss on their foreheads before he headed with Shizuo back home.

"You seemed really worried about them. But trust me. They'll be fine."

"Mmmn... I know..." He sighed, stretching as they walked before taking Shizuo's hand nervously and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Shizuo smiled and gently squeezed the hand back. "Good."

"I guess we're on our own tonight though ne~?" Izaya smiled a little at the thought. Much as he loved his sisters it would be nice to have a break from them too.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. Well, guess there's only two mouths to feed and it'll be quieter."

And time alone... an actual opportunity to take it to the next level... Izaya was definitely going to try and seduce Shizuo tonight.

When they did get home, Shizuo plopped down on the couch to relax. "So what do you want to do?"

"Hmmn... watch a movie maybe... or see what's on television." He sat beside the blonde and then lay practically on top of him.

Shizuo nodded as he grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. One arm wrapped loosely around Izaya. "Comfortable?"

"Yes~" He murmured happily, closing his eyes for a moment.

Shizuo smiled. "Good. Now, anything in particular you wanna watch, or do you wanna just flip through channels?"

"Flip through channels~" Izaya said happily. He nestled himself against Shizuo's body and hoped this was enough to at least interest the blonde.

It wasn't. Shizuo just thought that Izaya was being cute. Shizuo chuckled. "Alright. Tell me when you see a channel you want to watch."

Izaya sighed and frowned a little as he watched the channels flicker. "They all look boring..." He grumbled. He didn't really know how to seduce someone either... perhaps just... Izaya moved in and stole a small kiss now.

Shizuo smiled into the kiss, kissing back for a moment before pulling away. "If the channels are all boring, let's go look at the movies I have."

"Nn..." Izaya pouted a little, "let's not... let's just be together tonight~"He hoped Shizuo understood that he meant together as in sexually...

Had Izaya's past been a normal one, he would have. But because Shizuo still thought that Izaya would never want to. "Sure. I guess." By his answer, it was obvious that he didn't know Izaya meant sexually.

Izaya sighed softly. This was going to be harder than he thought... maybe he had to say it outright... it was touching in a way that Shizuo wasn't jumping to conclusions...

Shizuo just relaxed against the couch, one arm still wrapped around Izaya. He was relaxed. Izaya would have to tell him, but he'd still be hesitant.

"Shizu-chan..." He said softly now, "Let's... let's have sex,"

Shizuo blinked. It took him a minute or two to fully comprehend what Izaya had just suggested. "You... want to have sex?" It surprised him.

Izaya blushed now and looked suddenly sheepish before nodding, "If it's with you... y-yes..."

Shizuo wanted to jump the chance for it, but... "Are... are you absolutely positive?" If he was... then Shizuo would make sure it was enjoyable for Izaya.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have even suggested it Shizu-chan..." He mumbled, though he knew that if Shizuo asked too much Izaya would just give up. Not because he didn't want to, but because he would assume Shizuo didn't want to.

Shizuo smiled lightly before connecting his lips to Izaya's. It was brief, but meant a lot. "If you really are, then let's move to the bed." Now, he was nervous. Izaya would be his first.

Izaya was probably more nervous though. Shizuo was not his first, not by a long shot, but he was the first that Izaya had willingly slept with, the very first that he wanted to be with and he hoped that counted for something.

Izaya climbed off Shizuo nervously and took the blondes hand.

Shizuo smiled, and instead of taking the raven's hand, he scooped him up bridal style. As he walked towards his bedroom, he gave Izaya a quick kiss before they were in the room.

Shizuo lay Izaya down gently on the bed before crawling over him and planting a kiss on Izaya's neck, letting his lips linger there.

Izaya grinned a little, shifting slightly as his arms came up around Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo slowly snaked one of his hands up the raven's shirt before brushing it over his right nipple. He was going to let Izaya enjoy this.

Izaya blinked a little, not sure what was happening now. This wasn't how he knew sex but it was certainly nice...

Shizuo moved his lips from Izaya's neck to his ear, nipping it lightly as his hand again ran over Izaya's nipple.

"Nn~" Izaya grunted softly, his eyes closing and his grin getting wider.

Now, Shizuo whispered in Izaya's ear. "Does this feel good, Izaya?" He hoped it did, and lightly squeezed the nipple now.

"Ah~! Y-yeah~" He nearly whimpered, trembling lightly now, but more because if it was good... if it was like this... that was good... it excited him.

Shizuo smiled. "Good. Because it's supposed to be." He nibbled on Izaya's ear again as the hand that wasn't now playing with Izaya's nipples trailed down to the raven's pant's hem.

Izaya became playful now, nipping at Shizuo's neck and ears in return, and one leg coming up instinctively.

Shizuo grinned. Good. Izaya didn't seem nervous anymore. Shizuo would even say eager. Now, his hand dipped inside of Izaya's pants, and inside of his boxers to stroke the raven's thigh. Was he teasing? Yes. Had this ever happened to Izaya before? Probably not. Would it feel good for Izaya? Hell yes it would.

Shizuo was right on those three accounted too. Izaya loved it, he loved that he was being teased, that Shizuo wanted him to feel just as good and he was so happy that even if he wasn't a virgin, that he could still give the blonde at least some of his firsts.

For a moment, Shizuo pulled his body away from Izaya, but only to remove Izaya's shirt. Then, he was right back, this time, trailing kisses down the raven's chest.

"Mmn," Izaya rolled his hips now, his eyes opening to radiate joy at the other.

Shizuo grinned as he continued to plant kissed up and down the raven's chest, one hand going to trail along Izaya's thigh.

"Sh-Shizu-chan..." He whined softly, his hips rolling again.

Shizuo grinned and sat up. His hands slowly removed Izaya's pants and boxers. Now would be the real test. Could Izaya handle this? Not waiting to see, he held his fingers up to Izaya's mouth. This was his first time and he hadn't thought he'd ever get to sleep with Izaya, so he didn't buy lube.

Izaya caught on quick, some of the men had at least prepared him and so the teen swallowed and took the fingers before sucking on them gently.

Shizuo smiled lightly as he moved his fingers around, other hand running along Izaya's thigh to make sure it still felt good.

Izaya was still scared, he would be lying if he said otherwise, but he wasn't terrified... okay, so he was terrified, he still wanted to do this though. He wanted Shizuo to do this to him even though he was afraid.

Shizuo's eyes shut and he moved his fingers around, making sure that he was helping the raven coat them. After he was sure that they were coated enough, he pulled them away. "Just tell me if it's too much, alright?" Shizuo pushed one finger inside of Izaya, before moving it around and stretching the raven.

"Y-yes..." He would, if it did.

Izaya didn't feel much of anything really. It wasn't good, but it didn't hurt it merely was.

Shizuo frowned lightly but added the second finger before moving both of those around. He wanted to try and make this feel good for the raven too.

Izaya gasped softly now, his eyes widening. That... felt alright... it felt a little good.

Shizuo smiled, feeling victorious before letting the third and final finger join. He spread them all apart, moving them against Izaya's wall to make the hole bigger, as well as keeping mind of his nails.

"Mmn~... Ahh... Izaya still felt good... better than before with the teasing and now he was expecting the opposite... he was thinking this was going to get better. He' never felt good like this before and it was wonderful.

Shizuo grinned a bit more and moved the fingers around some more before pulling them out. Now, he had to get undressed. And then, inside of Izaya.

Izaya whined softly when Shizuo's fingers came out, his hazy eyes locked on the blonde now.

Shizuo felt a bit nervous, but decided not to let it show. He quickly stripped his shirt and pants off, before pulling his boxers down. Before going any further with this, he looked up at Izaya. "You ready?"

Izaya nodded slowly, shifting his legs to allow Shizuo between them.

Shizuo smiled before lining up with the raven and pushing in with one swift moment. He didn't start moving yet, as much as he wanted to. Instead, he leaned forward to kiss Izaya, and would wait for the raven to give his okay.

Izaya grunted softly, but he felt no pain with the motion and within seconds he moved his hips, his arms wrapping around Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo smiled and started to move, a bit slow at first. He didn't know how used to this Izaya was.

Izaya was used to sex; he just wasn't used to the small tingle of pleasure in his core and the desire for it to continue.

Shizuo moved so that he was kissing the back of Izaya's ear, slowly picking up the pace a bit. He wanted this to be good for them both.

"Nn~" It was okay... it didn't hurt and that was enough for Izaya but even he didn't know it could feel good if Shizuo hit the right spot.

Shizuo smiled softly as he moved down to kiss Izaya's neck, shifting as he did so. He thrusted deep into the raven that time, hitting his prostate.

And that was when the greatest change happened. Izaya's spine arched and pressed his hips up into Shizuo, his eyes going hazy with delight. "Sh-Shizu-chan~! Ahh~! Oooh~" He moaned, his legs coming up slightly so that Shizuo could hit that spot again more easily.

Shizuo grinned in victory before sucking lightly on Izaya's neck, intending to leave a mark. He made sure that'd he'd hit that spot every time. So it was good for Izaya. And he knew he himself wouldn't last much longer.

"Ah~! Oh! R-right there!" Izaya gasped and moaned, his mind lost to him now as pleasure overwhelmed his system. His legs hitched onto Shizuo's hips and his toes curled as tension began to build and an unfamiliar heat pooled in his abdomen.

Shizuo pulled his face away from Izaya's neck, grinning as he saw a possessive mark left behind. "A-alright." Now, he connected his lips to Izaya's, kissing him deeply as he thrusted, hitting the sweet spot every time.

Izaya's moans were muffled now, his whines of pleasure being swallowed by Shizuo's mouth but all the same he made them, and loudly. His whole body trembled lightly now with the pending release, but he didn't know what it was... he just fought it, not wanting this to end yet.

Shizuo groaned into the kiss, his own thrusts starting to become a bit more frantic. He was slow close, and didn't know if Izaya was or not. Though, he wouldn't stop until the raven did release.

One of his hands snaked down to stroke lightly at the raven's erection, edging Izaya on.

Izaya nearly screamed when he did come, in pleasure of course. It was amazing... he never thought he could feel that good with anyone and he loved Shizuo even more now for showing it to him.

Shizuo groaned again. When Izaya released, it felt amazing. In fact, it pushed him over the edge, and he came inside of Izaya, panting lightly as he did so.

Izaya's breath came in ragged gasps and his mind was swimming from the intensity of the pleasure. "Shizu-chan..." He murmured softly, "I love you..."

Shizuo smiled content. "I love you too, Izaya. He smiled a bit more before pulling out and lying down next to Izaya.

The ravenette curled into him happily, snuggling right up to him. "That's... never felt good before..."

Shizuo kissed his forehead. "That's what it's supposed to feel like. And if we do it again, I'll make sure to make it good for both of us again."

Izaya grinned at the thought, burying his face in the others chest in happiness. "Th-then I look forward to it... but only with you..." He mumbled in embarrassment.

Shizuo smiled widely. "Of course only with me. You're not allowed to be with anyone else."

"Mmmn~ I don't want to be with anyone else... y-you're the first I wanted... and so... even if I wasn't a virgin that... that counts for something right?"

Shizuo nodded. "Of course. And since I'm the first one you ever slept with willingly, I'm counting it as your first."

Izaya blushed lightly and smiled, "I see... th-that...that's good then..." He murmured, smiling in delight.

Shizuo nodded and yawned, pulling Izaya close to cuddle.

Izaya let his eyes drift closed, but he wasn't tired. They hadn't even had dinner yet after all and after a few, quiet moments he looked up at Shizuo, "Shizu-chan... we should eat dinner..."

"Mmm. Alright. I'll cook then. What do you want?"

"Dunno... I can cook though you know~" He chuckled, sitting up in bed and smiling softly at the blonde... his blonde now.

"I want to cook for you though." Shizuo smiled softly. "So what do you want?"

"Mmmn... French toast~" He decided with a lazy grin though he certainly wouldn't be opposed to more sex either... they weren't going to have as much of a chance when Izaya's sisters came back tomorrow after all.

Shizuo nodded and stood before scooping up his boxers. Even if it was just the two of them, he wasn't going to walk around the apartment naked. "Alright then. I'll be back when they're done."

Izaya chuckled softly and flopped down again, snuggling into the warm spot Shizuo had left behind. If Shizuo left him... Izaya knew now. He would die if Shizuo turned him away or they broke up...

Shizuo wouldn't though. He loved Izaya, and he knew what it'd do if he left. Shizuo didn't care though. He smiled, thinking about how he had been the first person to make Izaya feel good during sex before making the French toast.

Once it was finished, he got out two plates and made his way back to the bedroom. "Done."

Izaya grinned and sat up in a heartbeat. "Oh goodie~! Smells amazing~" He grinned.

"Well, this is something I do know how to make. So enjoy." Shizuo smiled and sat down on the bed before handing Izaya his plate.

Izaya took a small nibble, declared that it was delicious and ate it in delight.

Shizuo smiled, happy before eating his own. After they were both finished, he set the plates to the side before lying down. "This is peaceful."

"It is... won't be tomorrow so I suppose we should savor the time while we have it eh?"

Shizuo sighed. "Yeah. This is probably one of the few times without your sisters around. So, what did you mean by savor it?"

"Mmmn... we could just enjoy each other's company~" Izaya pointed out, curling into Shizuo's side comfortably. They rarely got to do even that much.

Shizuo nodded and wrapped his arms around Izaya. "Yeah. Let's. It's nice. Nice just being here with each other."

"Hmmmn~" Izaya grinned, "Let's watch a movie now~" Izaya murmured, though he did pull on some pyjama bottoms.

"Alright. Anything in mind?" Shizuo was fine in just his boxers at the moment.

"Mmmn... anything~" Izaya grinned, "I probably won't pay much attention~"

Shizuo chuckled and nodded. "Alright. Let's get to the living room them. I'll just flip through TV channels till I find one showing a movie."

Izaya nodded with a small smirk and headed into the living room with his lover, taking his hand happily.

Shizuo smiled and they flopped onto the couch. Shizuo grabbed the remote before he started to flip through the channels.

Izaya lay down on Shizuo, using him as a large pillow -or something-, and got comfortable.

Shizuo smiled and rubbed Izaya's back as he flipped through the channels. Once he found one with a movie on, he set the remote down.

Izaya watched quietly for maybe five minutes before becoming much more interested in Shizuo.

Of course, Shizuo was just watching the TV, one arm wrapped lazily around Izaya. It was pretty much the same scene from earlier.

Except with one key difference... and Izaya knew that this time if he tried seducing Shizuo he would probably succeed this time. Their bodies were mostly naked right now and they probably should have a shower too but Izaya was keen on another round already...

Izaya would succeed, and Shizuo would be just fine with another round, as long as they cleaned up afterward. Wouldn't want Mairu and Kururi coming back to their messes.

Izaya nipped lightly at Shizuo's jaw line, his legs slipping to either side of the blonde now so that he straddled Shizuo's hips.

Shizuo glanced up at Izaya, grinning a bit. "What are you doing, Izaya?" Though he knew.

Izaya smirked a little, "Seducing you... how'm I doing~?"

Shizuo grinned and pulled Izaya down for a kiss. "Pretty good."

Izaya grinned at that, kissing back eagerly.

Now, Shizuo let his hands roam Izaya's side, going up and down. In the kiss, he nipped Izaya's bottom lip.

Izaya's lips parted easily, his tongue moving less confidently though, unsure of himself.

Shizuo didn't mind though. He kissed Izaya deeply before sucking on the other's tongue.

Shizuo moaned into Shizuo's mouth now, his hips pressing down into Shizuo's

Shizuo moaned lightly, his hands now going to run up and down Izaya's back.

"Hmmnn~" Izaya moaned softly, grinning in response and shifting again, his now semi-formed erection pressing into Shizuo's groin.

Shizuo let his eyes shut and moaned. He himself was half hard, and shifted his hips to grind both his and Izaya's erections together.

"Mnn~!" Izaya whined softly now rolled his hips, then pulled his mouth away from Shizuo's, grinning a little. They could stick with the couch... or head to bed again.

Shizuo was fine with being here right now. He didn't want to move. Not when he was already half hard.

Without warning, Shizuo sat up before pinning Izaya to the couch so that he was now hovering over the raven. Before Izaya could get a word in, he connected their lips.

Izaya moaned again, quite content to remain there if Shizuo was and his legs locked around the blondes waist eagerly, his arms wrapping around Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo grinned and moved to kiss one of Izaya's nipples, the other hand going to trail down Izaya's leg.

"Mnn~ Shizu-chan~" Izaya groaned softly, letting his spine arch to press his hips into Shizuo's

Shizuo groaned. He ached to go further, so he did. His hands trailed down to Izaya's pajama pants before pulling them down.

Izaya grinned and bucked up, though he unlocked his legs and allowed Shizuo to remove his bottoms, his own hand going into Shizuo's boxers to pull out the others organ.

Shizuo let out a small moan before dropping both his boxers and Izaya's pants to the side. He grinned seeing that Izaya had only put on the pajama bottoms before he started to stroke Izaya's member.

Izaya whined softly, hips rolling and jerking a little in reaction and in an attempt to get more pleasure.

Shizuo grinned a bit before stroking Izaya more. Izaya liked this so how bout... he make Izaya cum and then see if he wanted more? Yeah. He'd do that. Shizuo was feeling the need to.

Izaya moaned again, his legs spreading apart now. He wanted Shizuo completely... but he wouldn't be opposed to more than one release...

Shizuo's other hand moved down to grope Izaya's ass, he himself moving to kiss up and down the raven's chest. He knew Izaya enjoyed this.

It was obvious he did though, and he made no attempt to hide this either. He was practically writhing beneath Shizuo now, his face flush with need.

Shizuo enjoyed this a lot, and though longed to be inside of the raven, he didn't stop. He moved his mouth to the raven's nipple before licking and sucking at it.

Shizuo was good... Izaya came then, though it was less intense than the one he'd had with the other actually inside him.

"Shizu-chan... hah... m-more..." he murmured, his eyes cloudy.

Shizuo smiled and nodded before holding his fingers up to Izaya's mouth. He supposed he could use the other's cum, but this was what he was going to do.

Izaya's hands took Shizuo's easily and slid the fingers into his mouth eagerly, his tongue swirling.

Shizuo's eyes closed. It felt amazing. He wanted to be inside the raven now, but he had to prepare him first. When the fingers were coated enough, he slid two inside of Izaya.

Izaya's body accepted them easily and this time he grunted softly in response, his hips working to force Shizuo's fingers in deeper.

Shizuo groaned a bit before going ahead to push the fingers deeper. He moved them about, feeling the inside of Izaya before his fingers brushed up against the raven's prostate.

"Ooooh~!" Izaya moaned and rolled his hips happily at that.

Shizuo grinned and let his fingers tap it again before pushing the third finger inside of Izaya.

Izaya moaned loudly and his spine arched again. "Shizu-Shizu-chan! Oooh~!"

Shizuo grinned and pulled his fingers out before lining up with Izaya. But he didn't push in yet. He hovered there.

Izaya whined pitifully now, his hips moving to try and force the other inside.

Shizuo chuckled lightly before pushing inside and connected their lips.

Izaya moaned happily, his arms around the others neck now, hips already rocking to meet Shizuo's though it was a bit awkward on the couch.

Shizuo didn't care, and he doubted that Izaya would either. He just moaned lightly as he thrusted forward.

Izaya whined softly again, his breath erratic and his hips rocking with Shizuo's.

Shizuo groaned before picking up his pace and adjusting his position in an attempt to hit the raven's prostate.

Izaya gasped loudly, his head falling back in delight.

Shizuo grinned and adjusted himself so he'd keep hitting Izaya's prostate. He felt himself getting closer to his release. It was a good feeling.

Izaya's built rapidly too and he moaned, his eyes closing as Shizuo did these things to him.

Shizuo held Izaya's hip in place with one hand, while his other moved to trail around his left nipple. Shizuo moaned as he thrusted, wanting Izaya to cum first.

And Izaya did, loudly at that, his voice echoing off the walls around them and his spine arching, fingernails scraping the blondes back accidentally.

Shizuo didn't care though. He just groaned and connected their lips before coming himself, thrusting deep inside of Izaya as he did so.

Izaya's breath was ragged, his eyes closed and his muscles relaxing now as he floated down from his high again. This was incredible... he had never felt as good as he did tonight before this.

Shizuo smiled as he pulled out of Izaya, panting lightly. The couch was a mess. And so were they. "We'll have to clean up before the twins get back."

"Mmn... wouldn't want them s-seeing this kind of mess~" Izaya agreed softly, a delighted grin on his lips.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. I think it'll be easiest to clean now. So let's do that."

"Yeah~" Izaya tugged Shizuo down for a kiss though first.

Shizuo smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "Alright. How we gonna clean this?"

"Club soda works miracles~" Izaya murmured as he shifted up so he was sitting up.

"Really? Guess I'll have to go buy some then. How much?"

"A two litre should suffice," he grinned.

Shizuo nodded and headed to his room to get dressed. "Alright. I'll be back shortly then. Why don't you start washing the bed sheets?" Those had to be cleaned too.

"Sure~" Izaya agreed, pulling his pyjama bottoms on again though he showered too while the sheets were in the wash, replacing them with spares.

Shizuo was back soon enough with the soda. "Alright. How do we clean with this?"

Izaya smiled and put a little of the soda onto a wash cloth and daubed the couch gently. "Like that, see?" Sure enough the mess came off with no trouble at all.

Shizuo smiled happy when if was finally clean. "That went fast. I'll have to remember this trick in the future."

"Works great for nearly everything~" Izaya agreed, stretching a little and leaning into Shizuo with a small grin. "Shall we head to bed then~?" He asked happily.

Shizuo nodded with a small yawn. "Yeah. Let's."

Izaya stood up, his hand taking Shizuo's happily as he pulled the other toward the bedroom now. Izaya was happy for... probably the first time he could remember actually. And it was all because of Shizuo... the blonde had become his everything.

Shizuo smiled and he snuggled close to the raven in bed. "Night Izaya." He knew he loved Izaya. He always would.


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya slept easily through the night and woke early enough to slip out of bed and make breakfast. At around two he decided they could pick up the twins.

The girls had obviously had fun at their friend's, but were also happy to see their brother and Shizuo too. Mairu giggled as she ran up to them.

Izaya gave them both a hug and a kiss, delighted to see them safe and sound and in high spirits, remembering to thank the other girls parents for having them over.

Two weeks later, and Shizuo was sure they'd always be together. Sure, it was possibly a bit early to decide that, but he was certain. The twins were sick that day, so Izaya stayed home.

When Shizuo arrived at school, he raised a hand in greeting to Shinra. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?" Shinra asked. Very few knew about their relationship at this point but Shinra was one of them.

"Not much. I mean, the day just started Shinra." Shizuo shrugged as he walked beside the future doctor.

"Ah... yeah... no Izaya today huh? That's strange... you two are living together right?" Of course he knew that part but not the details as to why.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. We are. And his sisters are sick. Izaya stayed home to care for them. He's also able to miss a day and be fine."

"I suppose... so... how are things between you two anyway, they good?" Shinra was a little worried... he knew Izaya hated owing a debt badly and he'd asked Kasuka about it... apparently Shizuo's living allowance had been upped so he could support Izaya and the Orihara twins.

Shizuo nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah. Everything's going fine and great."

"Shizuo... this might be awkward but are you sure he isn't just with you so he doesn't owe you?" Shinra fidgeted a little.

Shizuo blinked and frowned lightly. "Yeah... Why do you ask though?"

"Izaya... he hates owing people or feeling like he owes people... he'll give up anything just to get rid of that feeling..." Shinra sighed.

Shizuo's frown only deepened as he thought about it. "So you think he might be with me so that he has no debt?" But... Shizuo never considered that Izaya would owe him. He was letting him stay for free. But Shinra did just say he had to make it feel like he didn't owe a debt...

"It is quite possible... I know he'd give anything he could think of to clear it... so with no money all he can give is his body right?" Shinra didn't like telling Shizuo this; he was just concerned that the blonde would feel hurt later if Izaya left him.

Shizuo just nodded. "Yeah..." And that meant he was taking advantage of him too... "I'll... I'll deal with this when I get home. Come on Shinra. We should get to our classes."

Shinra nodded and followed Shizuo to class. Izaya wasn't with Shizuo though because he owed Shizuo everything -though he did feel he owed Shizuo everything he planned to return that by making the blonde as happy as he could make him and cook and clean and basically be a good housewife, he knew Shizuo never would have accepted sex as payment. Izaya was with Shizuo because Izaya loved Shizuo... He made soup for dinner, though it would be ready when Shizuo arrived home.

When Shizuo got home, he was frowning lightly. Since he and Izaya weren't in the same class, he didn't have the raven's work. And instead of greeting Izaya, he just headed to the table to work on his homework. He knew it'd be hard for him to do what he was going to do... but he didn't want to take advantage of Izaya or be with him just because of any debt or anything.

"Ah, welcome home Shizu-chan~" Izaya said when he saw the blonde, smiling at the other. The twins were on the couch in there pyjama's and sleeping soundly, curled up together.

"Yeah. Thanks." Shizuo could feel his heart twist a bit. He really didn't want to. He was happy. And Izaya seemed to be too...

"Soup for dinner, hope you don't mind... I thought it'd be best with the twins sick," He explained as he finished it up now.

Shizuo nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's fine." He was acting a bit distant. Izaya was sure to notice.

He did... it worried him but he got everything ready anyways, not sure he wanted to know what was on Shizuo's mind. He woke the twins when the soup was ready and poured them orange juice for vitamin C with it.

Shizuo ate dinner quietly. After the twins were asleep... that's when he had to. He was glad that the girls didn't pick up on something being wrong though.

Izaya put them to bed quietly, though he was starting to feel anxious. Something was wrong, Shizuo was not acting how he usually did and it frightened the ravenette.

When the twins were asleep and in their room, Shizuo plopped down onto the couch with a sigh. "Izaya... I have to... talk with you about something..." He didn't want to. He wanted to forget what Shinra had told him. Anything. But he couldn't. He just couldn't.

"Sure..." Izaya nodded and sat beside the other quietly, though he felt like something terrible was about to happen.

Shizuo was silent now. Silent for a few minutes as he stared at the ground. He felt like he might pass out, and he had only called Izaya over, not actually said anything yet.

"Izaya..." He still wasn't looking at the raven.

"Please say it..." Izaya curled up again, a nervous defence mechanism whenever he felt really unsure of things. "Please just get it out..."

Shizuo bit his lip. "We're... we're breaking up..." It was said quietly, a ghost of a whisper, but still loudly enough for Izaya to hear. Shizuo didn't look up from the floor when he said it, and he just wanted to curl up and die. He wanted to stay with Izaya. Stay with his raven. With the person he loved...

"Breaking... up...?" Izaya mumbled and his eyes widened slowly, "B...but why?"

Shizuo frowned, his eyes closing. "We just... can't be together anymore."

Izaya frowned softly... his assumption was that Shizuo didn't love him anymore... and that hurt. It was like a hole had been ripped into his chest and his heart taken right out...

"Alright... I'm going to bed then..." He mumbled, but he went into the room Mairu and Kururi slept in rather than Shizuo's.

Shizuo sighed sadly. He took that fine... at least it seemed that way. Frowning, Shizuo just made his way to his room before changing into night clothes and falling asleep, alone and sad.

Izaya didn't sleep very well that night. When he finally stopped the quiet crying it was because he had fallen asleep and then he suffered his worst nightmares yet because now when he reached out for help it was to Shizuo... and Shizuo would turn and walk away.

Shizuo wouldn't turn away from Izaya. But, to Izaya, it didn't seem like that. Shizuo didn't sleep that well that night either. No dreams, just uncomfortable.

Izaya got up very early and showered, managing to stop the flow of tears before anyone else was up and made a nice large breakfast for everyone. The twins had returned to their normal temperature now after all and Izaya planned to send them to school, they were heading to a friend's house tonight too so Izaya didn't have to worry about picking them up...

When Shizuo woke, he was surprised to see how Izaya was acting. He seemed fine to Shizuo. He frowned a bit as he sat down to eat. _He doesn't look affected by this at all..._ He wandered if he'd still walk Mairu and Kururi to school with Izaya.

"I can take the twins this morning," Izaya said as they ate, he planned to skip today anyways so he could figure out what he was going to do.

"Alright then." Shizuo ate quietly now. It was going to be difficult for him.

Izaya was silent when they left, though he made sure to smile for his sister's sake and walked them to school. When there he told them he loved them both very much and that he was sorry, but he didn't tell them why he was sorry either. Then he went back home.

Shizuo was already at school when Izaya did get back. Shizuo was silent at school , preferring not to talk to anyone.

Izaya sighed and stared at the wall for a few hours, and then he wrote out a nice long letter. Three actually, one to Shizuo, one to Mairu and one to Kururi, though the two for his sisters was for when they were a little older. He even pleaded to Shizuo in the letter to him that he take care of them, like they were his own siblings or his children and apologised for leaving him with such a responsibility. Then he tried to figure out the how part... finally he found what he needed, though it took a while to disassemble a shaving razor.

Shizuo sighed as he walked home from school. Izaya never went... and he was worried. Sighing again, he unlocked the front door and walked in.

Izaya jumped when he heard the door open... and just as he'd managed to make the cut... too soon, too soon! Izaya remained quiet though, hoping Shizuo didn't come into the bathroom.

Shizuo sighed as he let his backpack drop to the side of the door. He didn't see Izaya, or hear any sign of him, so he guessed that he had left. Frowning, Shizuo plopped down on the couch. He'd stay there for a few minutes, and then head to the bathroom.

Izaya was quite pleased when Shizuo didn't come in, but he was hurt too in a way and he made another cut... this one was deeper though and the blood really poured... he was amazed by how much there was... he started to get a little dizzy now, smiling a bit. He hoped Shizuo didn't find the letters too soon, but they were on the coffee table so he knew Shizuo would see them.

Just as Izaya thought of the letters, Shizuo spied them. Reading the first one, his face turned pale. Izaya was... Panicking, Shizuo started to look around. He had to find Izaya. Fast. Finally, he threw open the bathroom door, and saw Izaya.

He'd already lost a lot of blood, enough that he couldn't stand because he was too dizzy. He looked up hazily at Shizuo but his eyes were dead too and his arm didn't stop bleeding either.

Shizuo's eyes widened, and immediately, he kneeled down to Izaya and knocked away the razor. He placed his hands on the cuts and put pressure on it, trying to stop the bleeding. He had to stop the bleeding. Izaya had to get through this.

"Get...away..." He mumbled weakly, trying to get the other teen to release him now, almost desperately.

Shizuo shook his head no. "I won't. I won't go away." His voice was quiet, but also watery, like he might cry. Even now, when he was there, trying to help, Izaya wanted him gone and to die. He didn't want that. Not at all.

"You already did! You don't want me, why?! Why sh-should I w-when you..." He was starting to struggle a little but he was weak too.

Shizuo forced Izaya to stay still now, still trying to stop the bleeding. "I... I do want you Izaya..." He bit his bottom lip. "I love you Izaya..."

Izaya didn't believe it. If Shizuo loved him why the hell would he have broken up with him? "Then why'd you leave me...?" he whimpered.

"Because... Because Shinra convinced me that it wasn't real. I shouldn't have believed him. I'm so sorry." Shizuo was close to crying now. Blinking his eyes rapidly so he wouldn't cry as he kept his hands over Izaya's cuts in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He hoped it was working.

It was starting to but not fast enough. Izaya's head dropped along with his eyes as he passed out cold from blood loss. Shizuo should really call an ambulance but Izaya couldn't tell him that now.

Shizuo panicked again. He grabbed the first aid kit and bandaged up Izaya's arm, clumsily before grabbing his cell and calling Shinra. It was the first thing that came to mind, and Shizuo didn't even bother to wipe Izaya's blood off his hands when he did.

Shinra picked up right away, "Hey Shizuo, what's up?"

"Get over here now and bring your medical things!" Shizuo hung up after that before focusing his attention on Izaya. It was bad to sleep, right? So he had to wake the raven up. But how?

Shinra was deeply confused and a little unsettled, but he called back as he grabbed his things together. If something was wrong an ambulance might be needed after all.

Shizuo glared at his ringing phone, but he answered it anyway. "What?" He had to get Izaya help...

"What happened, you have to give me more than just 'get your medical supplies ready'" Shinra huffed.

Okay. It was to help Izaya. "Izaya. He's bleeding a lot and..." It was obvious that he was panicking.

"Shizuo, call an ambulance! If he's bleeding he might need a transfusion! Call an ambulance, I'll come over anyways to help you but call one now" Shinra hung up at that.

Shizuo did that immediately. The thought that Izaya would need more blood after all that he had lost hadn't even crossed his mind in his panicked state. After giving the address, he hung up and tried to figure out how to wake Izaya up again.

He wouldn't manage it but the paramedics arrived fast and took over for Shizuo, getting Izaya loaded into the ambulance. Shinra arrived just after they left and hurried to find the blonde, "Shizuo what happened?"

Wordlessly, Shizuo just handed the notes he had found to Shinra. He didn't think he could exactly tell Shinra what had happened himself.

Shinra read them over though he paled slowly as he read the one to Shizuo and slowly, when he'd finished reading it he shook his head, "I didn't... I'm sorry... I was wrong,"

"Yeah you were wrong." Shizuo snapped at Shinra. After all, if he hadn't listened to the future doctor, this wouldn't have happened.

"I couldn't have known... and I never suggested you break up with him," Shinra pointed out, "You could have just asked him."

"I could have, but listening to you, I didn't think to." Shizuo snapped again. He was upset and angry and also fearful.

"It's okay; he'll be alright, okay? Let's get things cleaned up though so that his sisters don't have to see that..."

Shizuo sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

Shinra shuddered a little when he saw just how much blood there was to clean up but he worked at it anyways. He didn't want to worry Shizuo by telling him Izaya may have lost too much.

It was good Shinra didn't either, because if he did, Shizuo would run to the hospital and force the doctors to make sure he would be okay.

Not that that behaviour would help. If anything Shizuo would make things worse by distracting the doctors. Izaya didn't need much, stitches and a blood transfusion, two units, but they admitted him too for observation. They were also concerned about his mental health status. Once everything was cleaned up Shinra suggested going to the hospital to see how Izaya was doing.

Shizuo agreed immediately. He needed to see Izaya and apologize. Even if he already did.

Shinra walked with him and at the desk the woman told them the room number for Izaya.

The room Shizuo headed for without Shinra, though the teen was most likely walking behind him. The walk to the room was quick, and Shizuo inhaled before entering.

Izaya was awake, though the blood was still being transfused and an IV was set up into his uninjured arm, the other one bandaged from wrist to elbow.

Shizuo frowned, but went over to sit by Izaya. He didn't say anything, instead waiting for the raven to speak first.

Izaya wasn't sure what to say though... "Hi..." he mumbled after a minute of silence.

"Hi..." If Shinra was in the room, it was probably awkward for him. "How are you doing?"

"They're keeping me for at least a week..." Izaya mumbled, averting his gaze. He had just tried to kill himself after all.

"At least it isn't longer." Shizuo hoped Shinra wasn't in the room. "...Do you want me to bring your sisters by tomorrow?"

Shinra had let Shizuo go up alone though. "I dunno... I don't know if I want to let them see me like this..." Izaya mumbled, his eyes watering.

"What should I tell them if they ask then?"

Izaya shook his head, "Bring them I guess... don't want them to worry that I won't come back..." He sighed and scratched at the bandage on his arm. It itched...

Shizuo gently placed his hand on Izaya's to stop him. "Don't. Won't scratching make it worse?"

"Can't help it itches..." He mumbled, frowning a little.

Shizuo frowned lightly. "I'm sorry Izaya. If I hadn't listened to Shinra and stayed with you like I wanted..."

"Shinra huh... because I owe you..." It made sense really, Izaya didn't blame Shinra for it either, and he knew that the teen had just been looking out for his friend.

"I'm sorry." Shizuo glanced down now. He really was. He wouldn't have broken up had he known. Now, Shizuo just felt guilty... and wasn't quite sure Izaya wanted him anymore.

"Shizu-chan... it's not...its okay... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done something stupid so... st-stop blaming yourself..."

Shizuo shook his head. "You had every reason to... and what you did was a direct action of something I did." His voice was quiet as he spoke.

"Then if I forgive you will you stop looking sad?" Izaya mumbled, his bandaged arm reaching out to take Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeah... but only if you mean it... and aren't just saying it so I blame myself."

"I do mean it... if... if you do love me... because I was never with you because I owe you, that I'll pay back some other way... some how... I love you Shizu-chan..."

Shizuo smiled, happy, before kissing Izaya's forehead. "I love you Izaya. I really do."

Izaya smiled at that, "Promise...?" He didn't want Shizuo to say that because he wanted to keep Izaya alive.

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah. I promise." Shizuo smiled again, happy. He was happy. It seemed like Izaya still wanted to be with him.

"You better not be saying that so that I don't try to kill myself again..." Izaya mumbled softly.

"I promise, I'm not. I loved you before that. I loved you when... when I broke up with you, and I love you now."

"Good..." Izaya gave Shizuo's hand a light squeeze.

Shizuo lightly squeezed Izaya's hand back. "Now, we just have to wait a week for you to get home."

"They might let me go sooner... they want to start me on drugs... and therapy..." He knew he probably needed it but if he saw a real therapist he'd have to tell them what happened to him... and he wasn't sure he could.

Shizuo pulled Izaya to hug, careful of the IV. "If they make you, I'll be there. Alright?"

"I know... I don't... I don't want them though... I feel fine now... and if I had a therapist I'd have to tell them everything... and then the police would be there and I just... I just want to forget everything..."

Shizuo hugged Izaya a bit tighter. "You don't have to go to a therapist. I don't think they can force you."

"All they need is parental consent... not of age yet... Shizu-chan I lied... I gave them your phone number for my parents... I don't want them to call them, I can't..." Izaya was almost panicking now.

"You gave them my number? But it's obvious that I'm not your parent. How am I gonna fool them so you don't have to go?"

"I dunno... I wasn't... I wasn't thinking I was scared, I am scared; what if we have to go back?" He whined now, looking properly distraught.

"If they found out... you wouldn't go back. But you would go to an orphanage or foster home..."

"I don't want that either! I want... I want to stay with you..."

"I want you to stay too. So, let's think of something, alright?"

Izaya nodded and thought quietly. A doctor came in a few minutes later to remove the IV and declare him physically fit though it was only a matter of time now that a mental health doctor would come in.

"Izaya... should I leave or stay?" Shizuo didn't know what'd be best.

"Stay..." He said, he was going to ask to be discharged anyways, he knew that they couldn't help him here like Shizuo could.

Shizuo nodded. "Alright. I will."


End file.
